J’ai trouvé quelque chose de plus précieux
by Martelca
Summary: Dernier chapitre, c'est la fin. spoils KuroxFye
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** J'ai trouvé quelque chose de plus précieux.

**Auteur :** Martelca

Dislaimer :Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à ses sadiques Clamp ! xD

**Genre :** Shonen-aï ou Yaoi qui sait xD( Kuro/Fye)

Voici un one que j'ai recommencé, dont j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire… TToTT le début est triste mais par la suite… tout s'arrangera… Ne me détesté pas ! xD

J'ai trouvé quelque chose de plus précieux.

Pov Fye

J'en peux plu de se monde. Se monde m'énerve et me fait mal, plus je suis ici et plus je sens la tristesse… m'envahir. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je ressens cela ? Est-ce parce qu'on est dans son monde ? … le sien…

Tout en étant appuyé contre le rebord de la fenêtre de ma chambre, je me demande si…, je me demande à quoi tu penses… Je regarde les beaux temples japonais, celui de ta maudite princesse… Elle m'énerve elle aussi ! Et l'autre là, Sôma, je peux pas la voir. Qu'es-ce que je pense… serais-ce de la jalousie ?... Toi, sûrement, tu dois être heureux !

Content d'être revenu chez toi, comme tu l'as toujours souhaité. Rien que savoir que tu sois heureux me mets hors de moi, tu n'as pas le droit, toi qui m'a obligé à rester en vie. Tu me gardes la vie sauve pour après m'oublier comme ça ? …. Je te déteste.

Enfin…. J'ai envie de te détester, mais je n'y arrive pas… l'idée de pensés à toi me donne envie de pleurer… Depuis que je suis arrivé dans se monde je n'ai que cette envie. Ce n'est pas de sang dont je souhaite mais d'inonder mes larmes. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça ?...

Et puis… pourquoi je pleure ?...

Tu ne mérites pas mes larmes. Toi tu vas rester ici et Sakura-chan, Syaolan-kun et Moko-chan nous repartons… ça m'énerve ! Et si tu te sépares de moi ? Tu vas enfin me laisser en paix… je vais pouvoir mourir tranquille, car je n'aurais plu ton sang à boire. Je ne serais plu un poids pour toi… tu dois être vraiment content de ne plu avoir l'insupportable Fye à tes coté !!

Mes larmes ne cessent de couler.

J'ai fait quoi pour mériter tout ça ?

J'ai vraiment de la chance que les enfants et Mokona dorment, comme ça, ils ne pourront pas me voir dans l'état que je suis.

Et toi, Kurogané… où es-tu ? Il se fait tard et tu n'es toujours pas rentré. Je n'arrive pas à dormir en sachant que tu es à l'extérieur, il y a de vilains monstres dehors qui pourraient te faire du mal…, mais à quoi je pense ?! Tu es sûrement avec la princesse ou une autre fille, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je devrais m'inquiéter pour toi alors que tu m'oublies là… La seul chose dont j'ai envie la, c'est de partir d'ici et de me laisser mourir… je me demande comment tu aurais réagis si je te le disais… tu t'en ficherais sûrement vu que ton souhait est réalisé.

Ça me fait si mal.

Je me laisse un peu emporter, à vrai dire je… je veux que tu continue le voyage avec nous… Les enfants auront besoin de toi… Syaolan-kun à besoin que tu lui donnes la force dont il a besoin et Sakura-chan aussi… Et Mokona se sentira seul… Et moi dans tout ça ? … je fais déjà du mieux que je peux pour me sentir moins proche de toi… mais plus je m'éloigne et plus j'ai mal. Et là, savoir que tu es dans ton monde… ça m'énerve. Cependant, je pense qu'il y a qu'ici que tu sois heureux, ton _précieux _monde, tu as le droit d'y rester, si c'est ton bonheur, je veux que tu sois heureux...

Si tu me voyais mon cher ninja,

je suis sûr que tu en rigolerais,

j'éclate en sanglot,

j'espère que t'es fier de toi.

Je sais que c'est égoïste, mais plus j'y pense et plus… je ne veux pas que tu restes ici mon « Kuro-chan »… Ne me laisse pas… j'avoue que je faisais de mon possible pour me séparer de toi, car j'avais peur, mais au moins tu n'étais pas loin de moi et puis là… je hais le destin d'avoir choisi ce monde comme nouvelle destination. Le destin, le passé, tout est contre moi.

Je suis complètement perdu.

Et ces larmes qui ne cessent de tomber.

…

Ton bonheur, c'est ce qui m'est précieux.

_Toc, Toc, Toc _

Qui frappe à la porte ? Mince, la porte s'ouvre. Il ne faut pas qu'on me voit dans cette état !! Il faut que je sèche mes larmes et que je regarde l'extérieur avec un air d'être vraiment intéressé… Mais qui peut venir me voir à cette heure-ci ?...

"Tu ne dors toujours pas ? "

Je le savais… ça ne pouvait être que toi. Qu'es-ce que tu fiche dans ma chambre, qu'es-ce que tu me veux ?. Ne t'approche pas de moi, s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas que tu me vois en train de pleurer, je veux pas te donner ce plaisir. Je ne comprend pas, il fait vraiment tard et tu viens me voir dans ma chambre, pourquoi ??? Ne t'approche pas…

"Je te cause, tu m'entends ? Et tu pourrais me regarder quand je te parle… "

A Suivre….

TToTT

Dites moi se que vous pensez….


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** J'ai trouvé quelque chose de plus précieux.

**Auteur :** Martelca

**Dislaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à ses sadiques Clamp ! xD

**Genre :** Shonen-aï ou Yaoi qui sait xD( Kuro/Fye)

Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews Arigato

Voici donc la suite, et désolé du retard... j'ai plu trop de temps pour écrire ''' J'espère que vous allez aimez

J'ai trouvé quelque chose de plus précieux (2)

Pov Kurogané

"_Je te cause, tu m'entends ? Et tu pourrais me regarder quand je te parle…"_

Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me réponds pas quand je te parle ? Tu pourrais au moins, te tourner vers moi… mais nan, tu fais comme d'habitude tu m'ignore. Tss, j'adore qu'on m'ignore…

Normalement, tu devrais faire semblant de dormir à cette heure-ci, sauf que cette fois-ci tu ne caches pas tes larmes sous tes draps. Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu pleures là ? Tu dois certainement le savoir, je ne suis pas aussi stupide, imbécile…

Je me demande souvent pour quoi ou pour qui sont ses pleurs. Tout les jours, chaque jour, je t'entends chialer, surtout depuis qu'on est arrivé dans ce monde. Franchement, je ne te comprends vraiment pas, tu es une énigme indéchiffrable pour moi… Pourtant tu m'avais dit que tu aimais mon monde, qu'il était beau et très accueillant… sauf si, nan ce n'est pas possible, je te manquerais si je restais… là ? Me voila en train de délirer, comme si je pouvais te manquer, pff…

Tu me détestes,

Tu m'ignores sans cesse

Comme si …

Tu voulais m'oublié…

-_Tu pourrais me répondre au moins… ; tentais-je de nouveau. _

Mais rien. Voila, tu recommences, tu fais toujours comme si je n'étais pas là, et tu vas attendre que je m'en aille. Si tu crois que cette fois-ci je vais te lasser faire comme ça ?! Tu me fais chier à la fin ! Tu pourrais au moins me dire se qui ne va pas, mais nan tu préfères rester dans ton coin comme d'habitude ! Tu ne changeras jamais !

… du calme…

T'es vraiment le seul à me mettre dans tous ses états. Je veux juste que tu m'écoutes se soir… j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, tout en sachant que tu vas mal le prendre… en te connaissant, tu vas croire que c'est ta faute si j'ai pris cette décision, mais j'y ai réfléchit il y a bien longtemps déjà… et c'est mon choix.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici, "Kurogané" ? _

Kurogané ?... C'est fou à quel point tu aimes prononcer mon nom depuis se jour où je ne t'ai pas laissé mourir en paix. Et le pire, c'est que tu le sais. Tu sais très bien que ça me fait mal quand tu me nomme comme ça, tu t'amuses à m'appeler par mon vrai nom maintenant. C'est vrai, j'ai toujours voulu que tu arrêtes avec tes stupides surnoms à la noix, mais là… en plus tu t'éclates à me parler froidement.

Je voudrais tellement que tout redevienne comme avant…

Comme quand je te criais dessus et que tu en rajoutais…

Quand tu me trouvais toujours un nouveau surnom,

Que je ne cessais de détester…

Tout cela me manque Fye…

Tu me manques…

_-Je viens de voir Tomoyo ; rajoutais-je. _

_-Je… je le savais… _

_- Hum ?_

Pourquoi as-tu l'air si déçu ? Et tu pleures toujours, je l'ai sentis en entendant ses quelques mots, alors comme ça tu le savais ? Donc tu pensais… à moi ? Raaaah, ça m'énerve de ne rien comprendre, s'il te plait regarde moi, tu sais très bien que je voudrais t'obliger à rien, mais si je dois le faire... je le ferais Fye. Et tu fermes toujours ta gueule quand il ne faut pas, pfff… Je m'approche plus de toi pour voir comment tu réagis, mais tu semble toujours pas vouloir te montrer.

_-"Kurogané", tu devrais aller te reposer, tu n'as rien à faire ici…_

Tain, arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça… ça m'énerve...

Et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce que je t'ai sauvé la vie ? Parce qu'à cause de moi, tu es devenu ce que tu es ? … Franchement Fye, si tu étais à ma place et que moi j'étais en train de mourir t'aurais fait quoi, merde ?! Je suis sûr, je pense… que t'aurais fait pareil… alors pourquoi m'en vouloir comme ça? Tu tenais tant que ça à mourir ? T'es vraiment quelqu'un de compliquer, si au moins tu expliquais le pourquoi, peut-être que je pourrais mieux te comprendre, mais non, tu préfère rester muet. T'as pensé aux gosses ?... si tu mourrais, ils ne s'en remettraient pas ! Et moi…

_-J'ai à te parler Fye… _

_-Et moi je n'ai rien à te dire, alors va-t-en !... _

Tu commences à te mettre en colère, mais je ne partirais pas d'ici, pas cette fois-ci !

Mais comme je vois que tu n'es pas encore décidé à parler, je vais devoir te faire réagir, et avec se que j'ai à te dire, cela ne pourra que faire son effet…En te connaissant, tu vas vouloir des explications, que je parle…

Ce fût une décision difficile, j'ai eu de la chance que la princesse Tomoyo me comprenne et toi, Fye, tu ne vas pas me comprendre, ou plutôt tu ne vas pas vouloir me comprendre, je le sais…

Mais je vais tout faire pour que tu le saches… que tu saches, que tu es se qui m'est précieux…

_-Je ne reste pas dans se monde, je pars avec vous… _

Voila, je l'ai dit. Et je savais que tu sursauterais, tu t'es tourné vers moi extrêmement surpris, les yeux rouge pas ses larmes que tu as laissé couler tout a l'heure. Tu ose enfin te montrer, et je me mets face à toi, en espérant que tu ne partes pas…

Alors que vas-tu me dire ?… Ton visage ne montre que toute t'as surprise, tu ne t'y attendais pas hein ?... De toute manière, tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. Si j'ai fait se choix, ce n'est pas seulement pour que tu ne meurs pas de faim, il n'y a pas que ça, Fye…

Le destin m'a amené à toi, je ne compte pas y repartir…

J'espère que tu le comprendras…

Mais pour cela il faut que je te comprenne

Que tu t'ouvres à moi...

Fye…

A suivre! 

Oui je sais... j'arrète au mauvais moment ''' Désolé lol ''

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** J'ai trouvé quelque chose de plus précieux.

**Auteur :** Martelca

Dislaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à ses sadiques Clamp ! xD

**Genre :** Shonen-aï ou Yaoi qui sait xD( Kuro/Fye)

voici la suite... qui est presque un tit chapitre a part... car on ne voit pas trop ce qui se passe... j'avais trop envie de faire moko xD (aime moko aussi lol)

j'espère que vous allez aimez quand meme, meme si c'est pas Kuro et Fye... éè

J'ai trouvé quelque chose de plus précieux (3)

Pov Mokona

Puu ! Je me demande si Fye va bien aujourd'hui, et s'il a réussi à s'endormir ! J'espère…

Mokona va voir dans sa chambre, comme chaque soir, il doit sûrement savoir que je viens le voir ! Je viens peut-être le voir tous les jours pour voir ce qu'il a, mais il me dit jamais rien, snif… Il est rare de voir Fye sortir de sa chambre, il y reste toujours enfermé… Mokona n'aime pas ça…

Voilà la porte de sa chambre, mais… elle est ouverte ???! Normalement Fyeee garde toujours sa porte fermée ! Il doit se passer quelque chose de pas normal, c'est Mokona qui le dit ! Et je viens d'entendre une voix, mais…. mais c'est celle de Kurogane !! Je n'y crois pas, il est avec Fye ! Il faut que je vois ce qui se passe… !

Mokona est à coté de la porte, oui c'est bien Kurogane que je vois avec Fye ! Hum… sont-ils enfin en train de discuter et de régler leurs problèmes ? Mokona l'espère vraiment… faut pas que Fye fuit de nouveau la conversation avec lui, comme chaque fois. C'est triste, tellement triste de voir mes deux amis s'oublier comme ça … !

Sakura, Syaolan et moi, on voudrait beaucoup que vous ne soyez plus triste !... snif... Ca nous fait mal de voir aussi que l'ambiance n'est plus la même, et de vous voir vous séparez comme ça, snif…

Ca fait plusieurs mois que vous ne vous parliez plus, et je veux y croire, croire que tout redeviendra comme avant ! Mokona est sûr, que ça ira mieux… snif.

On est avec vous les amis…

On sera toujours là…

Quoi qu'il en soit…

Je vous regarde, et j'ai l'impression que tout se finira mal. Je vois Fye se retourner, il a l'air d'être euh… perdu ? Mokona ne comprend pas. On dirait que Fye est très surpris, mais en colère aussi… Kurogane a sûrement dit quelque chose… qui… qu'il n'a pas aimé ? C'est possible. De toute manière, Mokona ne comprend plus rien.

Et en plus on est dans le monde de Kurogane, il serait bien que vous vous parliez, nan ? … il est temps que ça arrive, et de ne pas s'ignorer toujours comme ça. Car on ne reverra plu Kurogane… snif. Et je suis sûr, que ça va faire du mal à Fye quand on partira d'ici, beaucoup de mal. Des fois je pose des questions à Yuuko, mais elle me dit jamais rien, ce n'est pas juste, elle me dit toujours d'attendre, mais attendre quoi ?. Mokona est vraiment inquiet, snif… Faut pas que ça se finisse comme ça, ça serait trop triste !

Je veux qu'ils soient heureux…

Qu'ils sourient…

Qu'ils s'amusent…

Comment avant…

-Répète un peu ? Je crois que j'ai mal entendu.

-Je repars avec vous.

Heinnnn ??? OoO ! C'est bien Kurotan qui a dit ça ?! Il va repartir avec nous ?! Youpiiii ! Ça veut dire qu'on sera encore toujours ensemble, Mokona est très content !

Cela voudrait dire… qu'il ne reviendra plus dans son pays, qu'il ne le reverra plus ? … Kurogane ne dit jamais n'importe quoi, enfin ça dépend des moments, mais là je suis sûr que c'est du sérieux ! Si Kurogane le dit, c'est que c'est vrai ! On ne sera pas séparé !

Mais en tout cas, cela n'a pas l'air de faire plaisir à Fye, il est vraiment surpris, on dirait… qu'il va lui crier dessus, Mokona ne veux pas ça. Je n'arrive pas à voir le visage de Kurogane, mais je vois bien le visage blanc de Fye… J'ai peur de ce qui va arriver. Il faut vraiment qu'ils parlent, et qu'ils arrêtent de se regarder sans rien dire, comme ils le font maintenant, faut régler ça ! S'il vous plait… je n'aime pas vous voir comme ça…, snif.

De quoi Fye a-t-il peur ? …

Mokona est avec vous

On est tous avec vous

On sera triste avec vous

On pleurera avec vous

et

On vous soutiendra

Jusqu'au bout.

Car on y croit

…

A suivre...

Reviews ??? TToTT


	4. Chapter 4

Voici la suite ! En se moment, c'est trop stress au boulot et à l'école… mais j'ai tout de même eu le temps d'écrire un tit peu ! J'espère que vous aller aimer, POV Fye pour la suite et Merci pour les reviews

Audi-chan : J'aime bien cette boule de poil moi… lol La réalité, c'est que je ne savais pas trop comment faire la suite, et j'était trop débordée… alors j'ai commencer à écrire un POV de Mokona xD Normal qu'on aime tous Fye et Kuro o… d'ailleurs aujourd'hui... ça sera Fye Merci de me lire !

Fyelizu :Tu me crois capable de faire un point de vue de Saku et Syao ? lol…jamais je ne ferais ça ! lol, merci !

Yatsuko la Fleur des Enfers: merci beaucoup ! J'ai essayé de parler langage Mokona xD.

sedinette-sama : Merci !… j'espère que se chap te plaira

**J'ai trouvé quelque chose de plus précieux (4)**

**Pov Fye**

Nan, mais tu te fiches de moi ? Tu veux repartir ? Après tout ce temps où tu n'arrêtais pas de relater que tu voulais retrouver ton monde ?! Comment as-tu pût changer d'avis comme ça ?... Je n'y crois pas…  
Pourquoi c'est à moi que tu viens annoncer ça ? Comme si j'étais le seul concerné ! Et surtout… pourquoi ? Pourquoi tiens-tu à repartir ? Pour aider les gosses ? … ou parce que…  
Serais-ce à cause de moi ??!! Vu que tu viens m'en parler en premier, c'est qu'il y a un rapport non ?!

_-Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle du tout…_, essaye-je de dire le plus froidement possible.

Tu recommences…ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux là, ses yeux que tu me fais quand on est que tout les deux, à chaque fois. Ses yeux qui montrent la tristesse que je te fais subir. Oui, je sais que c'est moi qui te fais réagir comme ça, mais je n'ai pas le choix…  
Jamais tu ne faisais se regard avant, jamais… ou très rarement… et maintenant tu le fait souvent depuis que je me suis mis à m'éloigner plus de toi.  
''Kurogane''…, si tu savais comme ça fait mal de t'appeler comme ça, fyuuu… mais si tu viens avec nous, tu risques de le rencontrer « lui », et je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas qu'à cause de moi tu… Tu dois rester ! Ici, t'es en sécurité !  
Dis-moi que c'est une mauvaise plaisanterie s'il te plait, et dis-moi que tu restes ! S'il te plait… au fond de moi, je suis tellement heureux de t'entendre dire ça… mais c'est impossible… impossible.

_-Je suis ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux…_ ; dis-tu avec se regard qui me mets mal à l'aise.

Nan… mais dit moi que ce n'est pas vrai. Même en voyant se petit air sévère que tu affiches désormais, je ne veux pas le croire.Il faut que tu restes ici. On dirait que… tu ne te rends pas compte que c'est peut-être la seule occasion de demeurer dans ton pays natal, si tu pars, tu risques de ne plus pouvoir revenir ! Ne fais pas cette ânerie !Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que je suis sûr que c'est en partie de ma faute, et ça m'énerve. Tu dois rester, un point c'est tout !

Et pourtant,  
Je ne veux pas que tu sois loin…de moi.  
C'est impossible…!

_-Tu dois res…!_; je me bloque.

Je n'arrive pas à sortir ses mots de ma bouche… c'est trop dur. J'ai du mal…  
Tu dois rester, mais je ne veux pas…Tout ce que je veux moi, c'est de te savoir en sécurité, et il n'y qu'ici que tu le seras, chez toi… tu ne dois pas repartir. Rester ici… et nous oublier… m'oublier…  
Voila que ça recommence, j'ai de nouveau les larmes qui veulent me monter aux yeux. Et tout cela pourquoi ? Parce que je veux être heureux de savoir que tu veuilles revenir avec nous, alors que je ne peux pas. C'est injuste… J'aurais tellement voulu que ce ne soit pas comme ça…  
Tu ne décolles pas ton regard du mien, en attendant que je continue ma phrase, alors que tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire ! Et moi… je détourne le visage, en voulant te cacher ses larmes qui renaissent en moi. Vu la situation, tu as sûrement dus comprendre que je commençais à pleurer, tu ne me lâches pas des yeux.

A se moment là…  
Je voudrais tellement…  
Que tu me prennes dans tes bras…  
Et que tu me dises doucement :  
''Que tout va bien''…  
C'est impossible…

J'ai tellement envie de savoir pourquoi tu comptes partir d'ici, mais d'un autre coté… j'ai envie de fuir, de ne plu t'avoir en face de moi, ne pas te confronter… tout ça me fait peur… il faut que tu restes… Kuro-chan…Je retiens le mieux que je peux mes larmes, qui ne demandent que de continuer en sanglot… pff… j'en peux plus… pourquoi la vie ne peut être aussi simple ? Tout a toujours été dur pour moi, c'est à se demander si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal… enfin, c'est sûrement ça, je ne suis pas très fier de mon passé…  
Et ce silence, il est tellement pesant. T'attends toujours que je brise ce silence alors que c'est toi qui me dois des explications ! Pas moi !... Et puis, je n'ai vraiment rien à te dire, tout se que je ressens me regarde. Mais si tu veux que je parle…  
Je tourne la tête vers toi, avec un sourire, ce masque que tu détestes tant. Ce sourire forcé, ce sourire où on voit toute cette froideur…

_-T'es bien gentil de bien vouloir t'occuper des enfants mais…_

_- Ils ont besoin de moi, cependant… ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai fait se choix._

Toujours l'art d'être si direct, n'est-ce pas ?  
Donc ce n'est pas pour Sakura-chan et Syaolan ?... je ne vois qu'une autre chose … et j'espère sincèrement que ce n'est pas ça. On sait très bien, toi et moi, que je peux que me nourrir de ton sang, mais si c'est pour ça que tu veux nous accompagner… je ne suis pas d'accord ! T'as constamment la sale manie de vouloir me garder en vie ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ton sang ! Je me passerais bien de ça… ! Je ne veux pas que tu partes par ma faute…  
Et puis pourquoi tiens-tu à me garder en vie, hein ?! Je croyais que je n'étais qu'un mage stupide et menteur ! Je ne te comprends pas ! Depuis un certain temps tu ne me lâches pas, tu me sauves sans arrêt la vie. Ça te ferais mal si t me voyait mort ? C'est ça ? Si c'est ça, alors reste ici…

A moi aussi…  
Cela me ferait si mal…  
Si je te voyais mort…  
Par ''sa'' faute…

_-Ha, ha, ha… _; rajoutais-je avec un rire malsain, désespéré… _''Kurogane'' aurait-il peur que je ne puisse plu me nourrir ?_

_-…_

J'en étais sûr ! Tu ne dis rien, c'est que j'ai raison ! Et tu ne me regardes même plu, ai-je touché juste ? Tu as sûrement honte de me l'avouer, hein ?! Vas-y je t'écoute ! J'attends ! Dis le moi ! Dis-moi que c'est pour cette raison que tu veux venir avec nous ! Où tu es trop honteux pour me le dire ? C'est juste pour le faite que je suis un vampire ? C'est de ta faute je te rappelle ! Ca me fou les nerfs !  
Cela fait déjà quelques minutes que tu ne dis rien, et que tu restes pensif. Aurais-tu perdu la langue ? Tu ne veux plus parler, c'est ça ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici ? Tu peux partir tu sais !...  
Ça y est… je pleure, les larmes coulent le longs de mon visage, ça t'amuses peut-être de me voir dans cet état là ?... J'ai mal… Faut pas que tu me vois comme ça, je n'aime pas me montrer faible face à toi.  
Je t'entends t'approcher de moi… Il faut que je m'en aille vite d'ici, que je prenne de l'air, que je me calme. Je m'étouffe…  
Oui, je fuis… je m'éloigne de toi, c'est le seul truc que j'ai trouvé à faire… j'ai peur de se que tu pourrais dire… je veux partir. De toute manière ça fini toujours comme ça… et toi tu me laisses toujours partir, sûrement encore se soir…

Je voudrais tellement que tu me rassures,  
Que se soit comme avant,  
Je n'ai plus aucun espoir.  
Je souhaite tellement être avec toi…  
Toujours avec toi…  
Mais pas pour cette raison :  
« Un vampire et sa proie »  
Tu n'es pas ma proie…  
Tu es ''mon'' Kuro-chan…

Mais c'est impossible…  
Soudainement, au moment où je m'approche de la porte de ma chambre, je sens mon poignet serrer par une de tes mains, tu m'empêches de partir. C'est bien une première… je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça de ta part. Je suis surpris.  
Mais je ne veux pas ! Lâche-moi ! Tu n'as pas à te justifier, j'ai très bien compris ! Je ne te laisserais pas partir avec nous ! Je ne veux rien savoir… ça me fait peur… Tout ce que je veux, c'est de pleurer en paix !...

_-Attends… Fye._

''Fye'' ??! Depuis quand m'appelles-tu par mon prénom ? Ce n'est pas normal ça. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?! Le ton de ta voix…, c'est comme si tu me suppliais de rester ici… avec toi. ''Fye''… je ne comprends pas, toi qui n'appelles personnes par leurs prénom, à part ta princesse et Sôma, pourquoi en ai-je aussi le droit ?? Je t'avoue, je pige plu rien là ! A quoi tu joues ?! Pour une surprise, c'est une surprise… Laisse-moi partir, lâche-moi !

_-Ce n'est … non plu pour ça… que j'ai fait se choix._

Hein ????!!

A suivre…

J'ai coupé là, car je tenais à faire la suite avec un POV Kuro, désolé xD.

Reviews ?


	5. Chapter 5

Voici la partie 5 J'espère qu'elle vous plaira… c'est dur d'entrer dans leurs têtes xD !

Merci pour les reviews :)

J'ai trouvé quelque chose de plus précieux (5)

PoV Kurogane

-

Tu essayes de t'échapper, comme toujours, encore et encore. Y en a marre à la fin. Je t'attrape par le poignet pour être sûr, que cette fois-ci, tu ne te retires pas. Désormais, il va falloir m'écoutes, que tu le veuille ou non, déjà que je ne me sens pas di tout prêt à ce que je vais devoir t'annoncer là… Tu tentes de te débattre, les larmes aux yeux. Tu tiens vraiment à fuir la conversation, quand surtout, elle devient importante ? Je ne te laisserais pas partir comme ça, imbécile ! De quoi as-tu peur franchement ?!Tes pleurs, tu les as depuis que je n'ai pas répondu à ta dernière question… Raaah ! Tu sais très bien que j'en ai rien à foutre que tu sois un vampire ou non, tain ! Mais il est vrai, que sans moi à tes cotés, tu ne pourrais pas te nourrir… mais mon choix n'est pas sur ça… C'est bien plus important.

-Fye ; murmurais-je. Ce n'est non plu pas pour ça.

Tu es figé, ne sachant plus quoi dire, j'ai enfin réussi à avoir le dernier mot sur toi ? Tu ne te débats plus. Tu as pris une conclusion trop vite, comme d'habitude. Imbécile…Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te traiter d'imbécile, car depuis un certain temps, pour toi, tout se qui se passe autour de toi, à part la gamine, tu t'en fou royalement !! Ça me fout hors de moi !  
A moins que… le problème que tu veux nous cacher soit si grave, pour vouloir te foutre de moi ! Pire que toi, 'y a pas ! Sauf si… je suis concerné ? Bien sûr que je suis concerné, sinon tu ne m'aurais pas jeté comme une vieille chaussette ! Donc si je le suis, je voudrais être mis au courant merde ! Et je te tiens à le savoir se soir ! C'est se soir, ou jamais !  
Raaah ! Tu me regardes avec ses yeux, ses qui me supplient de continuer, de t'expliquer ce qui se passe, cette fois-ci tu m'as bien l'air intéressé. Tu ne le sais pas ? Tu ne le devines pas ?  
Hein ?... Graaah, comment je vais lui dire ça moi ? Je n'y avais pas pensés sur le moment… mais quel idiot !!  
Je ne le lâche pas mais, aucun mot ne veut sortir…

Moi ?  
Me sentir faible ?  
Dans ces moments-là ?  
Mais non, mais non…  
Je suis un ninja !  
Quelle bonne excuse…

-Je t'écoute…

-C'est… c'est…

Voila, tu me fais la gueule, mais attend bordel ! Tu crois que c'est simple ? Tu ne te rends même pas compte que j'ai du mal à parler là et de l'effort que je fais pour essayer de te le dire  
J'aurais préféré que quelqu'un vienne me le dire à ma place !Nan, mais je pense quoi moi ??! Je ne vais pas me sauver ! Faut que je le lui dise ! Kurogané, t'es un homme ou quoi ??! Je ne suis pas une poule mouillée ! Tain, je ne suis pas venue l'emmerder pour ne pas lui oser lui dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur… le cœur, il est bien rare que j'emploie se mot…  
Une chose est sûr, si Tomoyo-hime m'a envoyé vers cette teme de sorcière, c'est pour que je finisse ce voyage avec vous tous, même si en se moment, c'est parti dans un merdier le plus total ! Total de chez total !  
Et il faut que je retrouve se gosse, pas seulement pour la gamine, mais aussi pour… il faut que je le récupère… cet œil…  
Ton œil, Fye, pour que tu reviennes comme avant. Ça ne sera pas simple et j'ai la vague impression que je vais devoir me confronter avec le gamin. Tu m'en voudras sûrement mais, faut y réfléchir… tu penses vraiment que le gosse, une fois revenu, j'espère, à la normal, voudrait garder cet œil en sachant ce qui t'es arrivé ? En le connaissant, je ne crois pas, il s'en voudra certainement, et on ne peux rien y faire malheureusement. Faudrait déjà qu'on puisse le retrouver, la gamine en souffre tellement aussi…  
Et il n'y a pas que lui qui faut retrouver ! Il y a aussi se salop (Fei Wong) ! Je lui ferais la peau dès que je le verrais lui, lui qui a foutu nos vies en l'air !  
Toi aussi… il a sûrement du te faire quelque chose, comme nous tous…

-Si tu n'as rien à me dire, lâche-moi 'Kurogane'.

Ce nom… encore et encore ce nom, ça t'amuses vraiment...  
Tu me regardes avec les sourcils froncé, t'es en colère. Je comprends… mais c'est dur…tain.  
Tu recommences à bouger, voulant que je te lâche, tu te débats avec force tout en répétant « Lâche-moi ! » sans cesse… mais ma main se sert toujours de plus en plus sur ton poignet et elle n'abandonnera pas ! Tu ne veux pas te calmer, tu veux toujours me laisser en plan ! Imbécile !  
Pourquoi cette colère ? Tu crois que je t'ai mentis en te disant que ce n'était pas pour ses raisons là ?! Tu penses que je suis un grand menteur ?! Comme si je mentais moi…  
Tout ça à cause de mon silence ? Sûrement…  
Tu te compliques trop la vie mon gars… à moins qu'elle le soit vraiment… tu va devoir tout me dire se soir… je te l'assure…  
Je ne vais pas te laisser te débattre encore longtemps, je vais te la dire ma vraie raison, il le faut…

-A part mon monde… J'ai quelque chose …

-Continue !

Tu es face à moi, me regardant de ton unique œil azur.  
Le pire dans tout ça… c'est que je n'ose même pas te regarder. Je me surprends moi-même.  
Mais si je te le dis ? Comment vas-tu réagir ? Mal ?… je n'espère pas… j'aimerais… j'aimerais… tellement y croire….

Je veux…  
…t'avoir prêt de moi  
…pouvoir te comprendre  
…savoir ce qui ne va pa  
…être avec toi  
…que tout sois comme avant  
…Fye

-J'ai trouvé quelque chose de plus précieux…; dis-je doucement.

Voila, ça c'est dit… il me reste le plus difficile à dire, un mot, trois lettres. Cela me sera compliqué à exprimer, mais je n'hésiterais pas à le faire… c'est maintenant ou jamais, je suis dans ma lancée là…  
Tu m'observe curieusement, ne comprennent vraiment pas où je veux en venir…, mais t'as toujours le regard d'un type en colère, le seras-tu encore après avoir entendu se mot ... ?  
J'attends que tu me poses cette question… ''Qu'est-ce que j'ai de plus précieux ?''…  
Ce qui est certain, c'est que tu ne seras pas prêt d'oublier cette soirée ! Et moi non plu d'ailleurs…

-C'est quoi ?... ; demandes-tu enfin…

-« Toi »… ; dis-je en osant enfin te regarder droit dans tes yeux.

Ouf… j'ai réussi à te le dire, enfin…  
Maintenant place à ta réaction… tu sembles complètement surpris, complètement perdu, ne sachant quoi dire… normal tu t'y attendais pas…  
Mais moi… je ne sais même pas comment prendre cette réaction… Je commence à flipper grave là… De la peur ?...

-Fye ?

Tu me regardes, les joues légèrement rougies… et là… tu te jettes sur moi ??!!  
Ton visage enfuit contre ma chemise, tes bras me serrant contre toi… comment je dois prendre cette réaction ?... explique-moi… Fye…

A suivre…

Qui sera le prochain POV ? …

Reviews :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hello :)

Voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira... J'étais bloquée dans se chapitre xD!

C'est fou se que j'aime le mot "mais"... TToTT

Merci pour les reviews !!

** J'ai trouvé quelque chose de plus précieux (6)**

**PoV Fye**

-

Quand tu me disais que ce n'était pas pour le faite que je ne meurs pas de faim, c'était sûrement un mensonge, tu ne voulais pas me blesser. N'est-ce pas ?...  
Je commence à en avoir assez, laisses moi sortir, je suis dans ma chambre et je fais ce que je veux ! La belle excuse… Je fais tout mon possible pour partir, mais toi, tu continues à vouloir me retenir, je ne veux même plus savoir pourquoi, tout est si compliquer…  
Je veux que tu restes ''Kurogane'', comment te le faire comprendre ?... Je ne sais plus quoi faire… Tu me fais tourner en bourrique…  
Lâches- moi !! Tu ne veux rien me dire, alors pourquoi insister ? T'aimes bien me voir dans cet état ?! Si tu me dis rien dans la minute qui suit, je te jure que je vais partir… par la force si il le faut… même si en te connaissant, tu ne te laisserais pas faire… pff… je suis bloqué. Je ne peux que subir… alors craches le morceau… allez vas-y ''Kurogane''…

_"J'ai trouvé quelque chose…"_

Hum ? Tu veux partir d'ici car tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Quoi donc ? On ne quitte pas un monde parce qu'on a trouvé quelque chose… Bizarre ton affaire, c'est bien drôle. Je me demande bien quoi, qu'est-ce que c'est cette chose qui t'incites tant à vouloir partir.  
Et puis, tu m'as l'air bien pâle… Tu vas bien ? Serais-tu mal à l'aise ?... Ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'ai la chance de te voir comme ça devant moi… Tu gardes ton silence, tu m'as bien l'air hésitant… c'est si dur à dire ?... je dois m'inquiéter ?... On dirait bien que oui… que dois-je penser ? Dis-le bon sang…

_"Continue !__"_

_"J'ai trouvé quelque chose de plus précieux…"_

Que ton monde ? Mais attend voir, je croyais que ton souhait le plus cher était de revenir chez toi, c'est « ton chez toi » ton plus précieux, ça devrait l'être ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas me trouver comme excuse encore ?  
Et encore… je ne vois vraiment pas se qui pourrait te motiver à partir d'ici, vraiment pas…  
Pourquoi vouloir m'en parler spécialement à moi ?... Suis-je concerné ? Bien sûr que non ! Alors pourquoi vouloir tant t'acharner à me le dire!?  
Si tu y tiens, dis-le, pour qu'on en finisse !  
Tout cela me fait mal… termines et vite… j'en peux plus. Rien que de te savoir en face de moi, ça me rend triste… car je ne peux rien y faire, je ne peux que te fuir… va falloir que tu le comprennes une fois pour toute ''Kurogane''… même si au fond de moi… Je peux toujours espérer…  
Comme tu me l'as dit une fois… l'espoir me fait peur… si peur… il me terrorise… car à chaque fois que j'avais quelque chose à espérer… je n'avais aucun espoir. On y peux vraiment rien ?...  
Je me trouve bien curieux d'un coup. Serais-tu à la recherche de quelque chose dans un autre monde ? Nan je ne pense pas… on l'aurait sût. On sait bien que tu veux retrouver ''son'' assassin. Mais ce n'est sûrement pas ce qui t'es précieux. Serait-ce au sein du groupe ? Peut-être… il n'y a que toi qui peux le savoir…  
Je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à être mis au courant…

Cela doit vraiment être si précieux,  
Pour que tu veuilles quitter ton pays natal,  
Mais qu'est-ce que cela peut être ?

…

_"Et c'est quoi ?_ _"_

_" « Toi »…_ _"_

--------------------xXxXxXx--------------------

Hein ?... C…comment ? M…moi ???...  
T'es en train de me dire que… je suis ce qui t'est le plus précieux ? Plus que ton monde ? T'as bien dis moi ?... Je… Je suis…  
J'ai de la peine à y croire, tu me regardes d'un air déçu, tu n'as pas aimé ma réaction ? J'ai de quoi être étonné, tu crois vraiment que c'est ton genre de dire des trucs pareils ? Je n'aurais jamais cru entendre un jour ses mots de ta bouche.  
Je… je n'aurais jamais pensés… C'est donc pour cela, que tu avais l'air si triste dès que je m'éloignais… Tout est clair maintenant…  
Tu prononces mon nom, afin que je remette les pieds sur terre, cette terre qui est tienne, et dont tu veux t'en séparer… pour moi ? Pour être avec moi ? … Je n'arrive pas à y réaliser…C'est beaucoup pour moi…  
Sans m'en apercevoir, je suis subitement contre toi, t'entourant de mes bras, tête posé contre ton torse, ne sachant pas quoi dire… tu as réussi à me rendre mon calme, je me sens apaisé. Ses paroles me font du bien… énormément de bien…, je suis vraiment heureux que ce sois moi…j'en ai même les larmes aux yeux.  
Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je pleure… que dois-je dire ?...  
Toi aussi, tu ne bouges pas, ma réaction t'aurais-elle surpris ? Tu t'attendais à autre chose ? Tu as cru que j'allais te crier dessus ? J'aurais peut-être dû ? Ou… tu ne sais pas quoi faire, tout comme moi… tu t'es sûrement préparé à me le dire avant de venir ici, finalement c'est vrai… je suis le seul concerné, le seul…  
Je m'attache à toi en ne voulant plus te lâcher, mes mains serrant ta chemise, comme si je ne voulais pas te laisser partir, mais tu es là, et tu me laisses faire. Et tu ne bouges toujours pas, tu te laisses aller, tu veux profiter de se moment, tout comme moi… mon Kuro-chan…  
Alors, tu partages mes sentiments ?... J'imagine que tu veux que je te réponde, ce que je comprends parfaitement, tu n'as pas dû comprendre mon comportement à cet instant même… Enfin… Je pense que tu l'as deviné nan ? Ou tu hésites ?... Toi qui comprends toujours tout de moi…  
Je voudrais tellement te le dire aussi, que tu es ce qui m'est de plus précieux, mais…

Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse de mal,  
Je ne pourrais pas le supporter,  
Ça me tuerait.  
…  
Mais ne pas t'avoir tout court,  
Me tuerais sûrement aussi.

Que dois-je faire ? J'ai vraiment envie de te faire part de mes sentiments… mais j'ai peur Kuro-chan… Je voudrais tellement, mais que faire ??!!!  
Soudain, tu entoures ma taille de tes bras, me serrant plus contre toi. Aurais-tu sentis mes larmes qui ne cessent de tomber ?... Ta chemise doit être toute mouillée, j'imagine… je suis désolé, désolé d'être si compliqué… Kuro, je ne sais plus quoi faire… Et pourtant, je me sens tellement bien dans tes bras, mais dans ma tête tout va mal…  
Je sais que tu as compris qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, pour ne pas que je te le dise, tu le sais aussi que je suis hésitant, et que je suis perdu… complètement perdu. Mais tu restes là en espérant obtenir une réponse…  
Que dois-je te dire, la vérité ? Je sais que se silence ne te rassure pas… mais si je te dis la vérité… tu m'aimeras toujours ?... Il faut que je te le dise… cette vérité, et que tu me comprennes.  
Tu me berces, pour essayer de calmer mes larmes, tu es gentil… t'es bien le premier à me voir comme ça… et bien le premier à attendre et à me consoler… Tu es adorable…  
Mais…

_"Je ne peux…"_

_"Fais ce que tu as envie de faire…" ; dis-tu d'un ton direct._

_"Hein ?...__"_

_"Fais ton propre choix. Personne n'a le droit de décider à ta place… Et arrête de n'écouter que ta tête…"_

Ce que j'ai envie de faire ?... Rester là et ne plus m'échapper. Être libre, afin d'être avec toi, c'est ce que je veux. Te dire mes sentiments…  
Je lève doucement la tête pour voir ton visage, je fais du mieux que je peux pour ne pas rougir dès que je croise ton regard, mais c'est plus fort que moi… Tu me regardes sérieusement, se regard dur…, celui qui oblige quiconque à réfléchir, qui fait baisser la garde… Je regarde dorénavant le sol, pour ne pas rester d'avantage devant se regard qui ne demande qu'une réponse concrète. Tu as deviné mes sentiments, tu sais que je me bats avec moi-même, mais tu ne me forces à rien, enfin seulement qu'à réfléchir à ce que tu viens de me dire.  
Que j'arrête d'écouter ma tête… tu veux dire que je devrais écouter mon cœur, c'est ça ?... Mon cœur, il t'aurait forcément dit ce que je ressens, mais il t'aurait sûrement dit qu'il a peur… Il faut au moins que tu saches de quoi j'ai peur, Kuro-chan…

_"Je…_ ; commençais-je avec une voix tremblante, avant que tu ne me coupes. "

_"Je n'ai rien à faire de ton passé, tu le sais.__" _

Cela me fait énormément plaisir que tu me dises ça, que tu ne t'intéresses qu'au Fye que tu connais, … mais ce n'est pas où je voulais en venir…

_"Mais je… je ne veux pas… qu'il te fasse… du mal…"_

_"La personne que tu fuis ?_ _" _

_"Moui…"_

C'est depuis qu'on était dans le monde de Shara que tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Depuis qu'on a vu la statue d'Ashura, ce jour où tu m'as demandé pourquoi j'avais l'air si pale dès que j'avais entendu son nom.  
Tu as toujours sût comprendre… me comprendre. Donc, tu peux bien voir le fruit de ma peur, tu aurais réagis pareil que moi, j'en suis certain.  
Je ne sais plus quoi faire… C'est trop compliqué pour moi…  
Je sens une de tes mains se poser doucement sur mon visage, m'obligeant à te regarder droit dans les yeux et à me retrouver avec une face légèrement couleur tomate.  
Et tes yeux n'ont pas changé… toujours aussi posé. Que vas-tu me dire ?...

Tout ceci me fait peur,  
Aide-moi.  
Je veux être avec toi,  
Avec mon Kuro.  
Rassure-moi,  
S'il te plait.

_"Je ne mourrais pas." _

_"… ??!!__"_

_"Et je l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois, mais toi tu ne retiens rien, je ne parle pas pour les murs, tu sais ?__"_ ; continues-tu à dire en affichant cette fois-ci un petit sourire, un sourire qui est si rare de voir…"_Ais confiance en moi !..._ _"_

Ouah…  
Je n'ai jamais douté de ma confiance en toi, Kuro-chan…, il est vrai que tu l'as dit souvent cette phrase, qui me va droit au cœur.  
Mais c'est trop facile de promettre une chose pareille… Même si je sais que tu n'es pas du genre à dire des bêtises, mais à dire que ce que tu penses…  
Et si cela arrivait ??!! Je ne pourrais pas le supporter ! Je ne veux pas ! …

_"Calme tes pleurs…_ ; dit tu d'un air apaisant, pour me rassurer. _On y arrivera, ensemble… si tu le veux bien…"_

_"Je ne peux…"_

Il faut que je me décide, maintenant…

A suivre !

Je sais ça termine toujours mal ... TToTT... désolé TToTT J'espère que vous avez aimé!

Qui sera le prochain POV ?

Reviews ?


	7. Chapter 7

Hello !!

Voici la suite... j'ai bcp de mal pour l'écrire TToTT... j'espère que vous allez aimer...

Je suis pas du genre à écrire des trucs romantique ! lol

J'ai trouvé quelque chose de plus précieux

Chapitre 7

PoV Kurogané

-Je ne peux…

-Fais ce que tu as envie de faire…

Essaye, pour une fois, de ne pas écouter que ta tête ! Fait tout simplement ce que tu désires effectuer, ici et maintenant. Car si tu persistes à continuer dans cette voie, tu n'arriveras jamais à rien ! C'est ce que tu veux ?! Tu me dis que tu ne « peux » pas, mais je suis certain que tu le « veux ». Arrête un peu de vouloir fuir la réalité… sinon… tu ne pourras plus faire tes propres choix… c'est ce que tu dois faire Fye. Tu veux continuer de fuir… ce n'est pas une vie, alors là, pas dis tout. Fye… faut te battre et affronter se qui provoque cette fuite… ta peur.

Tu sembles toujours aussi hésitant. Ton visage n'exprime plus aucune expression, tu te mélanges… tu t'y perds, et tes larmes qui ne cessent de couler… C'est tellement rare de te voir te libéré… de voir sortir tout ce que tu as en toi… ces larmes, tu as sûrement dût vouloir les sortir souvent, mais tu les gardais en toi… mais maintenant…

…s'il te plait… ne pleures pas…

Je pose délicatement, pour ne pas te faire peur, une de mes mains sur une de tes joues, pour la choyer tout doucement essayant de te faire redescendre sur terre. Ça a bien marché. Tu frisonnes…, je te sens trembler… c'est étrange de te sentir comme cela…, t'aurais-je effrayé ?... Tu me regardes aussi avec des yeux ronds, cherchant à comprendre. Dorénavant, ma main passe doucement sur une de tes jolies mèches blondes, cette expression de vide disparaît et je te vois rougir. Tu es vraiment beau.

Dis moi que tu le veux Fye… Je ne veux te forcer en rien…mais dis-le moi…au moins quelque chose ! Je suis tout de même rassuré que tu veuilles rester un moment là, dans mes bras…

Tu reposes ta tête contre mon torse, te serrant plus contre moi avec tes mains sur mon dos, qui serrent ma chemise, ne voulant plus partir, tu veux partir ?... Tes larmes disparaissent peu à peu, tu te calmes légèrement, comme si tu te sentais rassuré ?... T'en fais pas… je serais toujours là, même si tu me dis « non »…

Mais tu vas me le dire bon sang ?! J'en peux plus là ! Je ne veux pas que tu profites, restant planqué là, pour après partir en courant et en oublient se qu'il c'est passé ! Ca non !

Je ne veux pas… tu ne sais même pas à quel point je me sens bien là… t'avoir dans mes bras…

Ça me ferait si mal, Fye…

Il faut qu'il me le dise ! Il faut que je tente quelque chose !...

-Tu ne sembles pas vouloir partir… ; c'est les seuls mots qui m'échappèrent, je me demande si j'ai bien fait de lui dire ça…

-Hmm… non… je me sens bien là…au creux de tes bras… Et ce n'est pas tous les jours que la grosse brute se change en un adorable nounours… ; murmures-tu en profitant de mes caresses.

Nounours ?! Adorable ?! Ce ne sont que des mots qu'aurait dit le Fye d'avant ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu dire un seul mot de la sorte depuis des mois et des mois ! Tu redeviens comme avant ? Dis moi que tu redeviens comme avant ! Que tu t'es décidé à ne plus me faire la gueule ! Dis le moi ! …

Et tu l'as dis… tu veux rester là…oufff

-Ne fais pas cette tête… ; dis-tu avec un petit sourire.

Cette tête ?! Elle a quoi ma tête ?!! Raaaaah, mais attend voir ! Il y a de quoi être surpris mon vieux ! Et ça te fait rire ?! Ma tête te fait rire ?!! Baka ! Mais…mais… si tu rigoles… ça voudrait dire que… ?!!! Faut rester calme, ce n'est pas le moment là…et ça faisait longtemps que je ne le voyais pas comme ça…

-Tu as donc… fais ton choix… ?

Il s'arrête de rire assez brusquement, il ne sourit plus…. Mais je dois le savoir. Tu m'observes droit dans les yeux, en affichant un regard réfléchi… même triste. Qu'est-ce que tu vas me dire encore ?...

-Tu ne me feras pas regretter, n'est-ce pas ?... ; dis-tu d'un air suppliant.

Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui t'en empêches, car comme tu l'as dit… cet enfoiré va vouloir ma peau. Mais j'en ai rien à foutre… je ne me laisserais pas faire aussi facilement !

Et si je dois l'affronter, je ferrais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour m'en sortir vainqueur, je ne mourais pas. Je ne te ferrais pas souffrir… ça suffit. Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes ton choix, je ferrais tout pour ! Ton choix ? Tu ne me l'as pas encore dit, mais je connais t'as décision…

Je veux te rendre ta liberté coûte que coûte… de ton passé…

-Je te le promets. Fait moi confiance ; dis-je en lui faisant un petit sourire, tandis que toi, tu le fais tristement…

-Mais ça me fait quand même peur… surtout qu'il n'est plus très loin…

Plus très loin ?!! Comment ça plus très loin ?!! Il ne va pas tarder ? Il se rapproche ? Il va faire quoi ? Venir te chercher et te ramener dans ton monde par la force ?! Il ne te touchera pas ! S'il ne veut pas avoir à faire avec moi !!

-Je ne le laisserais pas tout anéantir, on ne le laissera pas faire, car on va se battre ensemble !

-Kuro-chan…

Kuro-chan… enfin… plus de ''Kurogané''. C'est bien la première fois que je suis heureux de t'entendre m'appeler par se surnom. Cela me fait penser à avant…, avant que tu ne décides à bâtir se mur entre nous deux. Donc… t'as décision est prise et je te revois sourire… un vrai sourire. Enfin…

Moi qui avait peur d'en arrivé à là pour rien… J'aurais dû le faire bien avant… mais cette fois-ci je ne t'avais pas laissé partir. Je suis content que la discussion prenne se sens là…

« Mon Fye »… je peux le dire maintenant…

-Je t'aime… Kuro-chan.

Je pose ma main sur ton menton pour soulever un peu ta tête, pendant que la mienne se baisse doucement, je vois bien tes joues rosies. Tu me souris, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le faire aussi. Je suis tellement content que tout cela se passe ainsi.

J'approche mes lèvres des tiennes et c'est toi qui romps les quelques centimètres qui nous séparent, tout en entourant mon cou de tes bras. Nos paupières se ferment, on s'embrasse, un baiser tant attendu… et qui se réalise enfin…

Tes lèvres sont si douces… tu es si doux de partout ou quoi ? Il semblerait… cela ne me gêne absolument pas, bien au contraire…

Mes mains se baladent sur ton dos, tandis que le baiser se fait plus intense, plus passionné…

Tu te lâches un peu… moi aussi, quand je mords doucement ta lèvre inférieure pour un baiser plus approfondit, tu ne vois aucune objection, tu me laisses entrer en toi. J'y vais délicatement, pour que tu t'y habitude à se nouveau baiser où tu y répond bien tendrement, tout en mêlant tes doigts à mes cheveux.

On reste un moment comme ça, profitant des lèvres de l'un de l'autre, sans avoir le courage de s'arrêter.

Tu descends finement tes mains et tu les fais rentrer sous ma chemise… et tu caresses…alors que je prends le contrôle du baiser. Tes mains sont si douces… Tu vas me rendre fou…

Je marche en arrière, avec toi toujours dans mes bras, jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres de ton pieu… tu décolles tes lèvres des miennes et tu regardes simplement le lit.

Je presse trop les choses, je ne devrais pas… mais ça fait si longtemps que je veux que tu m'appartiennes Fye… Et j'ai du mal à me contrôler là…ton corps contre le mien…

Tes mains s'activent cette fois-ci, elles ne sont plus sur mon torse, néanmoins elles sont sur ma chemise et tu embrasses mon cou…hmm… tu…tu l'as déboutonnes ??!!! Alors tu en as envie??!!

-S'il te plait… Kuro…

-Tu en es sûr ?... ; dis-je surpris de ses paroles.

-Oui…

Je te fais un bisou sur la joue avant de t'étaler doucement sur le lit, pour commencer un nouveau baiser passionné…

La nuit risque d'être intéressante…

Je te promets Fye… je ferrais tout pour que tu ne souffres pas… et qu'on reste toujours ensemble… je te le promets.

Fin POV Kuro

Pendant se temps…

POV Mokona

Puuuuu ! Qu'ils sont mignons !!!! ♥ Moi non plu je ne savais pas que Kurogane pouvait être un adorable nounours !

Mokona est si content que Kuro-daddy et Fye-mommy se soient mis ensemble et surtout qu'ils aient fait la paix ! Je suis tellement heureux pour eux. J'espère que ça restera toujours comme ça !

Je ne sais pas qui est cette personne qui leur veux de mal… mais Mokona est sûr que Kuro-pon tiendra sa promesse !

On pourra de nouveau jouer au jeu du chien et le chat comme avant ♥! Ils n'ont pas intérêt à m'oublier hé hé.

Il faut que j'aille le dire à Sakura et Syaolan … et aussi à Tomoyo ! Ils vont être tellement content ! Faut pas que j'oublie Yuuko aussi ! Même si je sais que Kuro-wanko ne va pas aimer… il sera sûrement fâché si je lui dis hihihihi !

-Kuro-aï ! Du calme, on a toute la nuit devant nous ♥ !

-C'est quoi se surnom encore ?!

-Il ne te plais pas ?...

-Raaahhhh fait comme tu veux…

-Toi… tu aimes mes surnoms on dirait…

-Ils m'ont manqué, c'est tout…

-Kyaaaaaaaa ♥ ! Kuro-mine est tout rou… ha… Kuro…ga…ne…

Il vaut mieux que Mokona parte d'ici… ils sont occupé ! ♥

Je pense bien m'amuser demain matin !

A suivre ou pas ? xD

Review?


	8. Chapter 8

Voici la suite !!!!

Et merci bcp pour les reviews!!

* * *

J'ai trouvé quelque chose de plus précieux

Partie 8

POV Fye

Hmmm… le soleil vient de se lever, la chambre est éclairée par un énorme rayon lumineux.

J'ouvre mes paupières, je suis encore à moitié endormi, mais qu'est-ce que je me sens bien là, aux creux de ses bras.

Je le regarde, mon Kuro-chan, il dort. Il a le visage paisible, il est vraiment trop mignon ! Il est tellement rare que je le vois dormir aussi paisiblement. Il doit vraiment être heureux…

Moi aussi je le suis, même très heureux… Mais quelque chose en moi se demande si j'ai vraiment fait le bon choix… J'ai peur de le regretter.

J'ai confiance en Kurogane, quand il promet quelque chose il le fait. Il m'a promit de ne pas mourir… et je sais que se ne sont pas des paroles en l'air… mais promettre de ne pas mourir… c'est bien trop dur…

Bon Fye, comme l'a dit Kuro-pon, il faut y croire et se battre pour se qui a été crée… notre union.

Notre union… Je suis si touché, si contant… de l'avoir enfin pour moi ! Je peux dorénavant l'embrasser, le toucher, le caresser…

Rien qu'à cette idée, je pense encore à la nuit que nous avons passé… cela me fait rougir furieusement, je suis encore nu contre lui… contre mon Kuro-chan…

C'est bien pour cela que je me sens fatigué, tout en sueur… faudrait que j'aille prendre une douche. Mais pas sans mon Kuro-aï ! Il va venir avec moi, qu'il ne veuille ou non ! Je ne lui laisserais pas le choix et nah ! De toute manière, j'imagine qu'il ne sera pas contre l'idée. Mais si jamais, je n'aurais qu'à faire ma bouille de gamin et les yeux doux… il ne pourra pas y résister !

J'attends silencieusement qu'il se réveille…, ma tête contre son torse, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de quitter ses bras. Je me sens en sécurité… j'en soupir de bonheur…

D'ailleurs… je me demande comment vont le prendre les enfants et Moko-chan… Je suis sûr qu'ils seraient contents pour nous ! Enfin… je sais que Kuro-tan ne voudra rien dire à Mokona hihihi… Je vais bien m'amuser je le sens… Et lui il va me pourchasser comme au bon vieux temps… Ce temps… comme il me manque…

Mais maintenant, tout va être comme avant nan ?... sauf que lui et moi sommes ensemble… j'en rougis encore à se mot.

Pas comme avant finalement… il nous faut retrouver Syaolan-kun, le plus vite possible. Je veux revoir Sakura-chan sourire comme avant, la voir heureuse. Je n'aime pas la voir triste… Grâce à mon œil, je sais que je pourrais l'aider à le retrouver… elle aussi elle doit trouver son bonheur. Tout comme moi… Faut absolument qu'on le retrouve. Et qu'on retrouve la personne qui manipule nos vies comme il lui semble… faut l'arrêter. Le voyage ne risque pas d'être arrêté d'aussi tôt…

De plus, je ne suis vraiment pas pressé de me séparé d'eux… ils sont devenu la famille que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu… je ne veux pas penser à la fin du voyage. Du moins, je sais que je resterais avec mon Kuro-chan à moi ! On vivra ensemble, du moins j'espère… cela serait tellement beau…

Il faut vraiment que je fasse tout pour le tout pour ne pas que Ashura-ô anéantisse se rêve !

Je veux rester au coté de Kurogané ! Pour toujours !

Il me sert encore plus contre sa peau… je me répète… mais je suis vraiment heureux. Je resterais ici des heures et des heures, que dis-je, une éternité, toute ma vie.

Je veux être plongé dans le bonheur toute ma vie… avec mon Kuro-chan.

Toc, toc, toc !

Mais qui viens frapper à la porte pendant se moment qui m'est précieux, bon sang !

Ah mais oui, c'est sûrement la femme de chambre qui va… qui va bientôt rentrer !!!

-Je rentre monsieur Flowrite.

Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnn !!! Faut pas qu'elle nous voit comme ça !!! Qu'est-ce qu'elle penserait ! Elle le dirait à tout le monde !... quoique cela ne me dérange pas, mais je…je préfère le dire moi-même !!

Faut que j'agisse et vite ! Que je sorte vite du lit que je partage avec mon Kuro-chan. Fallait qu'elle vienne tout gâcher ! Moi qui voulais rester encore un petit moment contre mon Kurogane….

Je me lève brusquement du lit, la couverture autour de la taille, évidemment j'ai prit le soin de ne pas le réveiller… si on le réveille il sera de mauvaise humeur… hihihi. Je fonce contre la porte et je la maintiens fermée avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir, je vois bien qu'elle force sur la poignée pour ouvrir cette fichue porte!

Je suis rouge de honte, je ne devrais pas l'être…. Ça me gênerait énormément si elle l'apprenait cette dame, qui est vraiment quelqu'un de gentille. Ils le sont tous ici d'ailleurs… J'aurais bien vu ma vie ici…

-Monsieur ?

-Je… je… vous n'avez pas besoin de rentrer aujourd'hui ! Je… je …. Je me débrouillerais !!

Je bégaie… que va-t-elle croire ? Elle va sûrement comprendre qu'il y a quelqu'un dans la chambreeeeeeee !! Si elle savait qu'il s'agissait de Kurogane… oh là là.

-Bien, je ne rentrerais pas.

C'est tout ce qu'elle me dit ? Gros soupir. Elle ne me demande même pas d'explication, tant mieux. Je n'aurais pas sût quoi dire. Fiooooooooou.

-Le petit déjeuner est bientôt servi. Vous pouvez descendre quand vous le souhaitez.

-Merci, je n'y manquerais pas !

Elle ne sait pas que je suis un vampire et que je ne peux rien manger… mais je n'allais pas lui refuser.

De toute manière leurs petits déjeuners ne m'auraient pas plût ! Ils mangent que du salé dans ce pays, pas de sucrrrréééééééééé, c'est une horrible torture de ne pas les voir manger du sucré !

J'avoue que mon Kurogane avait l'air content quand il mangeait… normal, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé quelque chose de chez lui… faudrait que j'apprenne à faire des petites choses de chez lui, je suis sûr que ça lui ferait plaisir ! Mais ça veux pas dire que je ne lui ferais pas de sucré… ça serait trop simple… j'aime le voir en rogne, hihihi.

Je sens encore la présence de la vieille dame… elle veut encore me dire quelque chose ?

- Prévenez Monsieur Kurogane !

Heinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn OoO??!!!! Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me dit ça ?? Elle me dit ça comme si elle savait qu'il était dans ma chambre ! Mais non c'est impossible ! Personne ne peut être au courant !

Et puis, je ne pense pas qu'on est fait beaucoup de bruit durant la nuit !!... Voila, je rougis de nouveau à cette idée.

A moins que, elle ne sache rien et qu'elle me demande juste de lui dire… mais bien sûr, ça ne peut que être ça ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai à penser de travers ha ha ha ! … Elle ne peut pas être au courant…

-Il y a… pas de problème, je lui dirais !

-Je vous en remercie.

-Euh… mais de rien !!

Je l'entends marcher, s'éloigner… Elle m'a fait peur ! J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait l'ouvrir cette porte…enfin… c'est passé.

J'entends des petits bruits… des ronchonnements… mais c'est mon Kuro-channnn qui se réveille !!!

Je m'approche de se pas vers lui, et je m'assois à ses cotés Il n'a pas encore ouvert les yeux, quel flemmard.

Mais un Kurogane qui ronchonne du bon matin, c'est un Kurogane réveillé et surtout un Kurogane qui n'est pas du matin !

Je pose doucement une main sur sa peau, pour lui caresser la joue, et je l'appelle doucement par un de ses surnoms qu'il aime tant… oui oui, il m'a avoué hier soir qu'il aimait mes surnoms ! Et le pire, c'est que ça ne m'a même pas étonné, seulement le faite qu'il me l'a avoué. Le pauvre… je lui ai fait tant souffrir… c'est ma faute…

Il pose une de ses mains sur la mienne et me fait un tendre sourire. Un Kurogane sourire, le rêve… ça lui va tellement bien… j'ai vraiment de la chance. Il ouvre doucement les yeux.

-Bonjour, mon Kuro-chan…

-Salut… Fye… Fye-chan…

Je rougis… il est vrai que cette nuit, il m'avait appelé comme ça… ça me fait énormément plaisir.

Il prend soin de me caresser mes cheveux, tout en me souriant. Il est vraiment adorable avec moi. Finalement… il peut être aussi du matin !

A moins que… c'est parce que je suis à ses cotés qu'il est tout doux. Mon Kurogane heureux…

-Tu as bien dormis ?...

-Je ne peux que bien dormir dans tes bras, mon Kuro-aï…

Je me mets entre tes bras, me collant à toi comme je l'étais durant mon sommeil…

Et je l'ai senti !! Mon Kuro-m'amour a rougiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttt !!!! Il ose même plus me regarder, il regarde ailleurs, tu ne peux pas me le cacher, je le sais ! Tu grognes des choses incompréhensible… tu es tout gêné, mais tu veux riens faire paraître ha ha ha ! Il est devenu tout mignon mon Kuro-chan… j'y pense… faut que je lui dise… ! le pauvre !

-Tu es tout mignon avec moi mon Kuro-chan… ça me fait vraiment très plaisir…

-Rah ! Mais boucle-là un peu !! Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles baka !!

Touché ! Il est drôle quand il se met dans tous ses états ! Serait-il blessé dans sa fierté ? Sûrement. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, et puis c'est vrai…

Je me sers contre lui.

-Je t'aime…

- Ca va j'ai pigé, pas besoin d'en rajouter !

-Tu ne m'aimes pas ?, lui demandais-je avec un air faussement triste.

-… Mais… tu…tu le sais très bien… enfin… euh… oui… je t'aime…

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Il est tout rouge !! Je sais très bien qu'il a du mal à dire ses mots, mais j'aime tellement l'entendre dire. Je voudrais qu'il me le dise souvent…

Ça me fait tellement de bien d'être aimé par mon Kurogane…

Je lui fais une légère caresse avec mes lèvres sur les siennes, pour après être transformé en baiser.

J'aime l'embrasser… j'aime vraiment l'embrasser…

Après se baiser qui me mets dans un océan de bonheur, je le regarde avec ma bouille de gamin, celle qu'il ne peux pas résister.

-Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssss Kuro-pon ?, dis-je avec ma bouille de gamin

-Quoi encore ?

Je rigole, il s'attend à se que je dise une bêtise.

Et je lui murmure à l'oreille…

-Et si on allait prendre un bain ?... Ensemble… s'il te plaiiiiiiiiiiiit !

Je rougis en attendant sa réponse…

Il s'assit, et moi je suis toujours contre lui…

J'espère qu'il veut bien…

Il se penche et me fait un bisou sur le front et dit avec le sourire…

-D'accord. Allons-y…

Je me sers contre lui, je suis vraiment heureux… très heureux.

Et on a prit notre premier bain ensemble.

* * *

A suivre ! Et encore, je ne sais pas qui je vais faire pour le prochain pov XD 

J'espère que ça vous a plut... reviews:)


	9. Chapter 9

Voici la suite!

J'espère que vous allez aimer... j'ai eu du mal pour l'écrire...

Merci pour les rewiews! Et merci à mon aï qui m'a aidée pour l'ortho TToTT

* * *

J'ai trouvé quelque chose de plus précieux.

POV Kurogané

Je sors de la salle de bain et je vais rejoindre Fye qui m'attend dans la chambre.

Je suis habillé d'un vêtement traditionnel que j'avais l'habitude de mettre du Nippon… le pays dont je vais devoir me séparer.

Dès que mon regard se pose sur Fye habillé de son kimono bleu marine, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le contempler, ça lui va parfaitement, il a le corps qu'il faut pour en porter.

Et à chaque fois que je l'observe, je ne cesse de penser, que par grande chance, il a accepté que je sois à ses cotés… Je me demande encore si tout ceci est réel. Cela fait énormément de bonheur d'un coup… que maintenant, je ne peux même plus m'empêcher de sourire, ce qui ne me ressemble absolument pas. Surtout pour un ninja ! C'est fou ce que ce type m'a changé, m'a apporté… et puis, je suis humain après tout. Mais… c'est vrai que je n'étais pas ainsi à l'époque… Dorénavant je suis un ninja heureux, qui serait prêt à se sacrifier pour lui… en échangeant ma vie pour la sienne… puis-je encore appeler ça « être ninja » ? Bien sûr que je le suis !!!

Depuis hier soir, Fye a commencé à faire l'idiot… contrairement à ce que j'aurais pût dire avant, je suis assez content qu'il refasse ses gamineries, ses gamineries qui m'énervent… et que j'aime amplement… qui m'ont tant manquées…

Et il ne faut pas oublier ses surnoms à la noix aussi !! Il peut m'appeler avec ses stupides surnoms tout le restant de nos vies, je n'en ai rien à foutre ! Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est qu'il continue à m'appeler avec ses stupides noms… et de ne plus m'appeler « Kurogane » avec froideur, que j'espère ne plus devoir affronter.

Il a dormit avec moi… il a prit son bain avec moi…

J'ai pût goûter ses lèvres… le toucher…

Que demander de plus que son amour ?

Rien, je désire rester comme cela pour le restant de ma vie et ne rien laisser nous séparer, rien… même ce… même ce pauvre salop… s'il se trouve un jour, dont je pense être inévitablement le cas, à travers de mon chemin, il en aura à faire à moi… et ça pourrait mal se passer. Ça pourrait gicler… oh oui…lui faire goûter son sang…

C'est vraiment le genre de choses que je ne puisse pas révéler à Fye… où il s'éloignerait de moi, à nouveau… Et je ne pourrais pas le supporter une fois de plus, une suffit.

Plus je vois Fye, assis sur le pieu, plus je me rends compte qu'il n'a pas l'air d'être dans son assiette. Il semble fatigué, comme s'il n'avait pas dormis de la nuit, ce qui n'est pas le cas, je l'avais vu plongé dans le sommeil, un sommeil qui semblait paisible. Et vu l'attention qu'il porte au sol de sa chambre, je suis presque certain qu'il ne s'est pas rendu compte de mon arriver dans la pièce. Il a le regard dans les vagues… il est extrêmement pensif. A quoi pense-t-il ? A lui ?...encore… En tout cas, il a l'air profondément triste, je ne supporte pas de le voir comme ça.

Je m'approche doucement de lui, mais il semble toujours ailleurs…

-Fye-chan ?, l'appelais-je en lui rappelant que je suis là.

Aucune réponse…

C'est comme s'il n'était plus là, que son âme s'était envolé…

Son expression est peut-être triste, mais il semble vraiment être concentré sur quelque chose en particulier, comme s'il écoutait quelqu'un lui parler dans le crâne, une chose qui l'empêcherait d'avoir n'importe quel contact venant de l'extérieur.

Désormais, ses traits sur le visage changent de nouveau, ressemblant plus à de la colère. Il se serre les poings, oui, c'est bien de la colère.

Il tremble de tous ses membres…

Le pire dans tout cela… c'est que… il me semble que ce n'est pas la première fois que je le vois agir de cette manière… !

Que ressent-il en ce moment ??!!

De la tristesse, de la colère, de la peur …

-Fye ?

Toujours rien…

Non mais il se fiche de moi ou quoi ?!

Il commence sérieusement à me faire du souci là !

Je me mets devant lui et je le secoue fortement par les épaules afin de le réveiller, tout en l'appelant par son nom. Ce qui donne le résultat que j'avais souhaité. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, étrangement surpris… comme s'il venait de rencontrer un revenant. Son visage blanc, inerte, semble reprendre ses couleurs peu à peu. Ses frémissements cessent eux aussi, comme si le calme, après la tempête, était revenu…

Que diable lui est-il arrivé bon sang ?!

-Kuro-chan…

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

Et là…

Il fait la chose dont je ne peux absolument pas supporter… le mensonge.

Il me regarde avec le sourire, ce sourire… celui qui me met hors de moi ! Et en plus de ça, il trouve encore le courage de me dire :

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Faut que je reste calme, calme… sinon je sens que ça va… exploser !

Combien de fois lui ai-je demandé de ne pas mettre son putin de masque ?!

Moi qui croyais que c'était fini tout ça, tu parles !

Au lien de me mentir, je préfère encore qu'il ne dise rien !

Il n'a pas assez confiance en moi, c'est cela ?!!

D'après ton visage rechuté dans la tristesse, tu as dû sûrement comprendre que tu as fait une bien mauvaise bêtise, imbécile !

Est-ce si dur de se confesser, d'en parler, de ce qui te fais peur ?

Ça pourrait tellement t'apaiser d'en parler… j'en suis certain… mais toi… t'es vraiment trop borné pour le faire.

Il regarde de nouveau le sol, ses longs cheveux blonds cachant la culpabilité de son visage. Il s'attend à ce que je lui gueule dessus. J'aurais bien été tenté bien sûr… c'est ce que j'aurais sûrement fait… mais… je ne veux pas rajouter un poids de plus dans tes blessures… surtout que je veux faire de mon possible pour te les soigner… les faire disparaître de toi Fye…afin qu'elles soient disparues à jamais... je suis surtout là pour ça… mais toi, tu ne sembles pas vouloir.

-Arrête ça avec moi; dis-je le plus calmement que possible.

-Pardon, Kuro-chan…

Il s'excuse… je me calme doucement, pensant peut-être qu'il va me relater ses problèmes…

Il ne faut pas que j'oublie qu'il s'agit de Fye, lui pour qu'il me parle de ses tourments… je peux toujours attendre, il ne me dira rien.

Aurais-tu peur que je m'inquiète de ce que tu me caches ?

En ne me disant rien, je m'inquiète bien plus, Fye…

Je m'assois à coté de lui, espérant qu'il rajoute quelque chose, gardant un peu d'espoir pour qu'il m'explique son étrange attitude. Cependant, il ne veut toujours pas affronter mon regard.

Je veux savoir… je ne supporte pas de le voir comme ça… et pourquoi ne pas lui faire savoir ? Faut vraiment que j'enferme ma fierté dans un bocal…

-Fye, tu…

-Kurogane, tu veux vraiment… quitter ton monde ?... pour moi ?...

Pardon ?

Il change complètement de sujet là ! Je suis absolument sûr que son problème ne s'agissait pas de cela, ça serait bien trop simple je l'aurais compris !

Il se paye ma tête !

A moins que… que ça a un lien avec ce qu'il me cache… oui sûrement…

De plus, il connaît bien la réponse, alors pourquoi me poser cette fichue question ?!

Ce n'était pas une décision prise à la légère, je ne changerais pas mon choix !

-Oui.

-Même si j'avais refusé de…

-Oui.

Refusé d'être avec moi ? Certainement, oui.

Refusé que je quitte ce monde ? Certainement aussi.

Et rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis… même pas toi.

Tu sais très bien que je suis tout aussi borné que toi de ce coté là.

Apparemment… c'est ta peur de le rencontrer n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas stupide. J'ai bien compris.

Mais je dois rendre ta liberté Fye… afin qu'on le soit tout les deux.

-A cause de moi…

Tu te mets à trembler de nouveau. Il faut que je te rassure.

Je te prends donc dans mes bras, tout doucement… et tu t'y accroches.  
Ton visage toujours caché, cette fois-ci contre mon épaule. Tu t'abandonnes, tu craques…

Non, ce n'est pas à cause de toi… tu te fais du mal pour rien…J'en ai décidé ainsi.

J'avais jugé que tu étais content de ce choix Fye… mais je vois que je me suis trompé…

…Où alors… serait-ce encore à cause de lui ? Lui et encore lui… sans doute…

« Lui », commence à m'agacer sérieusement.

Je ne veux pas t'obliger à parler, je veux que tu me le dises par toi-même. Je prends le risque d'attendre longtemps…

Mais ça me fait mal de savoir que tu ne veux rien me dire… que je suis dans l'ignorance…

Je le serre dans mes bras, lui montrant que je suis là.

Et pourtant, il y a une quelque chose qui me chiffonne, et que je dois savoir.

-Tu regrettes ?... ; murmurais-je en ayant peur de la réponse que je pourrais recevoir.

-Non… c'est que… j'ai p…

-Ça va aller…

Je lui caresse tendrement ses mèches blondes, tout en le serrant contre moi. Il se détend doucement.

Je suis en tout cas heureux qu'il ne regrette pas d'être avec moi. Et il est de mon obligeance, de tout faire pour qu'il ne regrette pas. Il ne faut plus qu'il souffre, je veux lui faire connaître le bonheur…

Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence, lui toujours dans mes bras, pour qu'il se sente mieux. Il en a tellement besoin… de cette chaleur humaine…

Il lève timidement la tête vers moi, les yeux rouges par les larmes qui ne sont, heureusement, plus présente. Et il me parle tout doucement… tout hésitant…

-Kurogane … une fois tu m'avais dit que… tu n'avais rien à faire de mon passé…

-C'est toujours le cas.

Il me regarde… l'air déçu.

Et c'est pourtant la vérité.

Je ne m'intéresse pas aux passés d'autrui, ça ne me regarde absolument pas.

Et je ne m'y intéresserais jamais… c'est comme ça.

Il est vrai… que je me pose des questions sur Fye, mais rien avoir avec son passé.

J'ai bien deviné, qu'il a passé une enfance difficile… il n'y pas de doutes.

Ce qui me fait surtout souci, c'est tout ce qui pourrait lui arriver maintenant et plus tard.

Avec ce ….pauvre type !

Mais…

-Je ne suis qu'intéressé au Fye que je connais, celui de maintenant.

Je le vois sourire… un petit sourire, mais qui est bien présent.

Je me sens beaucoup mieux pour lui…

Je continue.

-Mais cela ne t'empêches pas de m'en parler si tu en as besoin… je suis aussi là pour ça.

Toujours… ce n'est pas parce que je me fiche de son passé, qu'il ne peut pas m'en parler en cas de besoin.

Je serais toujours là pour lui…

-Merci… tu es vraiment gentil avec moi…

Raaaaaaaaaah !

Je n'aime pas ce mot !

Je regarde de coté, essayant de cacher ma gêne…

…ma gêne ??? Mais non ! Je ne suis pas gêné voyons ! Comme si je pouvais l'être pfffff !

Apparemment… ma réaction l'a fait rire… tant mieux… c'est bien meilleur de le voir rire.

Il me prend le visage afin que je le regarde… et il me caresse la joue…

NON ! Je ne suis pas gêné !!!!

D'un ton doux, il rajoute :

-Kuro-chan… je te promets que… que quand je serais prêt… quand j'en serais capable… je… je te dirais tout sur ce qui se passe… tout sur moi… quand je serais prêt…

-Bien j'attendrais.

Je lui embrasse le front, tout en lui adressant un sourire. Ses mots je voulais tant les entendre.

Il me suffit d'attendre qu'il se confesse à moi. Ce qui me rassure, c'est que s'il me le dit, c'est qu'il le fera. Donc je n'ai pas à m'en soucier. J'espère…

-Ça va mieux ?

-Oui… merci…

Je le tiens toujours dans mes bras, lui faisant des caresses réconfortantes sur le dos.

Durant cet autre moment de silence, je le vois toujours pensif. Il y pense encore…

C'est normal… je comprends…

Mais ça peux pas m'empêcher de… ça m'énerve vraiment de rien concevoir…

Quand soudainement…

-J'y pense !!

Il a réussi à me faire sursauté à me crier dans les oreilles comme ça lui ! Graaah !

Pourquoi toute cette agitation d'un seul coup ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?!

-Tu dois aller prendre ton petit déjeuner !! J'ai complètement oublié !! Je suis désolé Kuro-aï !!

-Te mets pas dans cet état là…, ce n'est pas grave…baka.

Je m'attendais à pire que ça.

J'avais complètement oublié… ils doivent nous attendre depuis un petit moment déjà.

Ils se sont sûrement demandé ce qu'on faisait, et puis, ils ne m'ont pas vu dans ma chambre, que vais-je devoir dire pour expliquer tout cela ? Il y a que la princesse Tomoyo qui peut avoir une petite idée d'où je suis, et elle n'irait pas le crier à toutes les portes, enfin elle a intérêt ou elle va bien m'entendre !!

Je me lève et je tends la main à Fye.

-Tu viens avec moi ? Même si…

-Bien sûr ! Je ne vais pas te laisser seul mon Kuro-chan !; dit-il en se levant tout en prenant ma main.

Normalement, chaque matin, il refusait catégoriquement de nous tenir compagnie. Ils seront réjouis de le voir venir aujourd'hui.

Est-ce que la gamine y sera elle aussi ? Où est-elle toujours emprisonnée dans sa piaule ? Vu l'amitié qu'elle a formée avec Tomoyo… j'espère aussi qu'elle sera là. Cet attachement avec la princesse, ne pourra que lui faire le plus grand bien.

Je regarde Fye… il faudrait que je lui demande s'il a faim… lui aussi faudrait qu'il se nourrisse…

-Kuroooo…

-Mh ?

-Tu comptes mettre Mokona et les enfants au courant ?; dit-il avec un grand sourire en regardant nos mains liées.

- SURTOUT PAS BLANCHE-NEIGE !!, criais-je tout en tirant ma main.

Il pouffe comme un gosse. Il est mort de rire…

Bah quoi ? Si la boule de poil est au courant, tout le monde entier est au courant !!! Et on aura plus la paix !! Ca serait un énorme cauchemar !!

Si un jour il le sait, et qu'il le dit à qui que ce soit… je le couperais en rondelle avec mon katana et il n'y aura pas de pitié hé hé !

Mais sinon les gamins… ils peuvent le savoir, cela me fait ni chaud ni froid…

Nous sortons… rejoindre la grande salle.

* * *

A suivre !

Pour le prochain... c'est sûrement Mokona! ... j'en connais un qui va souffrir lol

Rewiew?


	10. Chapter 10

Voici la suite de ma fic !

Je suis désolée pour tout ce temps...

Pas beaucoup de KuroxFye dans ce chap mais j'espère qu'il y va tout de même vous plaire !

* * *

J'ai trouvé quelque chose de plus précieux

Chapitre 10

Pov Mokona

-Bonjour Mokona.

-Bonjour Syaolaaaaan !

Sakura étant toute seule à la salle à manger, Mokona est donc venu chercher Syaolan !

Normalement, Tomoyo est toujours avec Sakura, mais elle avait des choses très importantes à faire ce matin ! Eh oui, c'est ça la vie d'une princesse héhé !

Mokona a aperçu que Sakura commençait à sourire depuis qu'on est arrivé dans ce magnifique monde ! Alors je pensais qu'il serait aussi bien d'emmener Syaolan vers Sakura pour, j'espère, qu'ils sourient ensemble !

Je suis sur l'épaule de Syaolan qui me regarde d'une façon plutôt triste… le pauvre, il doit se sentir mal lui aussi…

Mokona va tout faire pour voir Syaolan sourire !!

Et puis ce n'est pas juste ! Je l'ai cherché partout dans le temple jusqu'à maintenant ! Il a sûrement profité du temps ensoleillé pour voir le joli jardin du palais… mais… !

Il fallait que Mokona le trouve, kyaaaa comme une véritable partie de cache-cache, pour lui dire la bonne nouvelle ! C'est indispensable !

Et je veux voir la tête qu'il va me faire quand je lui annoncerais l'évènement hihi !

-Mokona sait quelque chose que Syaolan ne sait pas !

Ouinnnnn ! Il me fait une tête toute innocente comme s'il s'en fichait… mais Mokona est très fort ! Je sais bien que Syaolan est curieux de savoir ce que c'est ! Il n'oserait jamais demander à Mokona ! Il est trop gentil, puuuuuuuu !

Je suis pressé de lui dire !

-Je suis sûr que Syaolan veut savoir !

-Tu sais… ça peut aller.

Même pas drôle, snif… ! Mokona voudrait tellement le lui dire à lui « aussi »…

Mokona fait une mine toute tristounette, au bord des larmes… héhé !

Syaolan ne peux pas y résister, il pense que je vais me mettre à pleurer.

Il commence à paniquer, yeah !

-Euh !... enfin… Si tu veux le dire !... ; dit-il en parlant aussi vite qu'il pouvait tout en bégayant.

Puuuu ! Mokona est vraiment très bon comédien n'est-ce pas ? Une de mes 108 techniques secrètes ! Personne ne peut résister à la bouille de Mokona !

Même pas Kuro-pon !... Je dois dire que ces dernières temps… quand j'étais vraiment très triste à cause de ce qui se passe, Kurogane faisait exprès de se mettre en colère contre Mokona pour me faire rire et pour jouer avec Mokona…

Il n'aime pas nous voir triste, alors il essaye de nous faire oublier les soucis… à sa manière. Sous ses airs de grosse brute, Kurogane est vraiment très gentil, mais il ne faut pas lui dire, il risque de ne pas aimer, hihihi !

Maintenant je suis sûr que Kurogane et Fye sourient ensemble ! Du moins… j'espère… Il faut qu'ils soient heureux ! J'y crois !

-Vu que tu tiens tant à le savoir, Mokona va te le dire !

Kyaaaaa ! Syaolan me fait une tête toute rigolote ! Il cligne les yeux, grands ouverts, comme si Mokona avait dit une bêtise, hihihi !

Il ressemble vraiment à l'autre Syaolan… pour certaine chose.

-Mokona sait que Fye et Kurogane sont ensemble !

La nouvelle semble le faire rayonner de joie, il y a les yeux tout tendre, ainsi qu'un veau sourire au bout des lèvres.

C'est rare de le voir comme ça… depuis que Syaolan est avec nous, on le voyait presque pas sourire… c'est triste…

Syaolan est très mignon quand il sourit ! Comme Mokona !

-Je le savais.

QUOOOIIIIIII ????!!!!

Mais…. Mais… mais…

Il n'y a que moi qui les ait vus ! Ce n'est pas possible !

Je n'y crois pas !! Comment Syaolan a pu le savoir sans avoir vu Fye et Kuro-pon qui sont encore dans la chambre de Fye ?!

A moins qu'il les a vus aussi ??? Pas possible !!Je l'aurais vu si c'était le cas !

Alors il était dans la chambre ? Sous le lit ? ( désolé je devais le dire xD)

Où quelqu'un lui aurait dit ?... Ce n'est pas justeeeee !!!

Et en plus de ça, ça le fait rire ! Je boude !!

-Mokona… ne te mets pas dans cet état ; dit-il avec un joli sourire.

-C'est pas juste ! Mokona voulait faire de l'effet de surprise !

Mokona aurait tellement voulu voir la réaction de Syaolan… c'est raté.

Injuste… bhouuhouuhouu..

Il me tapote gentiment la tête, je me calme de suite. Il me rassure en disant à Mokona qu'il allait m'expliquer.

Je lui ai dit toutes mes idées imaginable à comment il aurait pu le savoir, mais il me répond toujours négativement. Je me demande bien comment Syaolan a pu le savoir alors…

Mokona trouve ça étrange ! Puuuuu ! Le Mokona-détective doit faire sont enquête !!

Les minutes passent… et je n'ai plus d'idées en tête… Syaolan dit toujours que « non », il voulait me le dire, mais Mokona veux trouver tout seul !...

Syaolan marche à la direction de palais et moi toujours sur son épaule… pensif.

J'abandonne ! Il peut me le dire, je commence à avoir bobo tête moi !

-C'est Kurogane-san qui me l'a dit hier soir…

Hein ?

Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça !

Alors Kuro-puu aurait parlé à Syaolan avant d'avouer ses sentiments à Fye ?

Humm…. C'est vrai que Kurogane est très souvent avec Syaolan depuis qu'il voyage avec nous.

Ils ont une relation très paternel, ils sont très proche depuis le début.

C'est sûrement pour cela que Kuro-chan a dit à Syaolan ce qu'il comptait faire…

-Kurogane-san… j'ai sentis qu'il n'allait pas très bien ces jours-ci… il était replié sur lui-même… je sais qu'il commençait à perdre la raison… et sur le ton de la colère, il m'a tout avoué… il n'allait vraiment pas bien… on a donc discuté. Et il est allé à la rencontre de la princesse Tomoyo. Il ferait vraiment tout pour Fye-san…

Je suis vraiment étonné…

Kurogane aurait-il craqué ?! Je l'imagine vraiment mal…

Mais c'est vrai que cela faisait plusieurs mois que Kuro-chan gardait tout pour lui sans dire mots.

Il fallait bien qu'un jour tout ressorte.

Heureusement que ça été le cas devant Syaolan, c'était vraiment la seule personne qui aurait pu le remuer un peu…

Kurogane est quelqu'un de vraiment fort mais lui aussi il a des faiblesses…

Mokona a bien ressenti cela quand Kuro-chan était fasse à Fye… il était triste et il avait peur d'aggraver les choses entre eux deux. Mais il a fait le bon choix !

Fye… lui aussi est très triste comme l'est Kurogane et j'espère que lui aussi finira par sortir tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur, Mokona sait qu'il a vraiment mal… et il y a que Kurogane qui pourra le soutenir… avant qu'il ne s'effondre… Sauf s'il veut vraiment tout garder pour lui, ce qui a été le cas depuis le début… mais il ne va pas tout cacher à Kurogane maintenant, tout de même ? … On verra…

Syaolan me tapote de nouveau la tête et je reprends mes esprits. Il a toujours le sourire !!

-Je suis content qu'ils soient enfin ensemble, dit-il.

-Moi aussi !

Nous arrivons à la salle à manger.

Où nous voyons subitement Tomoyo, surgissant de nulle part, se jeter au coup de Sakura !

Que c'est trop mignoonnnnnn !!!

Tout le monde sourit ! Même Sakura ! C'est génial ! Enfin… Sôma ne sourit pas, elle essaye surtout de calmer Tomoyo qui n'arrête pas de complimenter Sakura.

C'est très drôle à voir, une Sakura rayonnante, une Tomoyo pleine de vie et une Sôma qui calme la comédie ! Puuuuu !

Syaolan et moi allons les rejoindre…

-Bonjour Sakura…

-Bonjour…

Et c'est tout, finalement l'ambiance n'est pas si joyeuse comme Mokona l'aurait espéré…

Entre Sakura et Syaolan c'est toujours aussi glacial.

Ils se parlent à peine… Mokona n'aime pas ça…

Je comprends très bien Sakura, mais ça rend Syaolan terriblement triste tout ça… et moi je ne veux pas qu'il soit triste… c'est injuste...

Faut que Mokona trouve quelque chose à faire !!!

Je me mets entre les bras de Sakura, qui me sert directement contre elle, j'aime beaucoup qu'on prenne Mokona sans ses bras.

C'est tout chaud !

Peut-être qu'en disant à Sakura ce que ressent Syaolan, j'arriverais sûrement à les rapprocher, ne serait-ce qu'un peu ?

Juste qu'ils deviennent amis… rien que ça…juste ça.

-Sakura… ; dit Mokona avec une tête toute triste, en ayant l'intention de la princesse. Syaolan est triste quand Sakura l'ignore… à Mokona aussi ça le rend triste…

Elle regarde soudainement Syaolan avec anxiété… et lui, il ne sait plus où se mettre… gêné de ce que je viens de dire… pardon…

Mokona aurait-il dit une bêtise ?

Tomoyo semble s'être calmée de suite, elle et Soma les regardent soucieusement.

Je ne voulais rendre personne triste moi ! Je désire juste arranger les choses … et je vois que je ne suis pas bon pour ça… j'aurais dû me taire … Je ne suis pas capable… si seulement Mokona avait la capacité de rendre les gens heureux…

Mokona veut juste qu'ils se parlent un peu plus que des salutations! Ouin !

-Je suis désolée Syaolan…

-Je comprends parfaitement, ne vous en faites pas…

Sakura affiche dorénavant un joli sourire, à faire fondre, à Syaolan ! C'est déjà mieux que rien !

-… Vous avez sûrement faim, vu votre entraînement d'hier, et si on allait à table Syaolan ?

-Oui…princesse Sakura.

Kyaaaa ! Syaolan et Sakura se sourient enfin ! C'est mignon !

Il était temps, j'espère que cela va continuer comme ça ! Si ça va mal, Mokona fera toujours tout ce qu'il pourra pour qu'ils soient amis !

Syaolan, avec le sourire, amène Sakura par la main à la grande table !! C'est chou de les voir comme ça !!! Mokona est fier de lui ! Mokona est vraiment très fort ! ( XD, je sais pas quoi dire d'autre à ça place moi xD)

Si seulement cela pouvait durer, que ce soit toujours comme ça…. Au lieu de les voir enfermer chacun dans leur chambre respective….

C'est pas en ignorant Syaolan qu'elle retrouvera le Syaolan qu'elle aime, n'est-ce pas ? C'est trop triste.

Mokona est maintenant avec Tomoyo qui me sert elle aussi dans ses bras. Tout le monde aime avoir Mokona dans ses bras !! Elle me fait un petit sourire et d'un ton que je trouve rassurant elle me dit :

-Ne t'en fait pas pour eux… tout va s'arranger…

Moui… faut croire en l'avenir, on ne sait pas de quoi il est fait, mais faut y croire, c'est ce que me disait souvent Yuko aussi.

Tomoyo a l'air sûr d'elle en me disant cela, comme si elle le savait. Je dois lui faire confiance.

Désormais elle me fait un autre regard, elle me fixe avec un sourire farceur.

-Dis donc toi… tout le monde est au courant maintenant!

-Tomoyo-hime ; dit Soma rouge de honte sous les rires de la princesse. Je vous rappelle que vous non plus vous n'avez pas été très discrète.

-Hihihi, j'ai peut-être dit certaines choses par-ci et certaines choses par là… Moko-chan ?

-Ouiiiiii ?

Tomoyo me regarde avec malice, que va-t-elle dire à Mokona pour qu'elle m'observe comme ça ? Sûrement quelque chose en rapport avec nos deux nouveaux tourtereaux !

-Imagine la tête de Kurogane quand il va savoir que tout mon sublime palais connaît sa liaison avec Fye ! Ha, ha, ha !

Elle se met à rire et Mokona aussi !

Il est inévitable que Kuro-pon ne va pas apprécier notre petite surprise, hihihi ! Il sera sûrement très en colère… fou de rage… j'ai hâte de voir tout ça !

Tandis que Fye, Mokona ne pense pas que lui se mette en colère, ce n'est absolument pas ce genre de chose qui pourrait le mettre de mauvaise humeur, il se mettrait à sourire tout heureux et il serait certainement tout gêné !

Alors que Kurogane, il va vouloir tuer Mokona ! Kyaaaaa ! On va pouvoir jouer au chat et à la souris comment avant, cela m'a tellement manqué ! J'espère que Fye participera aussi !

Puuuuu ! Vivement qu'ils arrivent !

Soma nous oblige à aller à table et d'arrêter de dire des idioties !... mais… elle n'est vraiment pas drôle ! Comme si cette histoire l'embêtait ! En ce ne sont pas des bêtises en plus, nah !

Non mais je vous jure… je la trouve trop stricte, bouh ! Tout cela sur les rires de Tomoyo.

Nous nous avançons gentiment vers Sakura et Syaolan.

Une fois à table, tout en discutant, on attend l'arrivée de Fye et Kurogane… qui ne se sont toujours pas montré…

Ca commence à devenir ennuyant ! Je veux mes deux amis… un réveil dans un couple doit prendre énormément un temps considérable, puuu !

Ils ne sont peut-être pas encore sortit du lit ? Vu la nuit qu'ils ont passé ensemble, ils doivent être fatigué, héhé.

Un bain ? hihihi

Où ils se font des petites caresses…

Des bisous…

Avec des mots d'amour très tendre et mimi à prononcer…

Tout ce que font les amoureux !!

Kyaaaaaaaaaa, faudrait que je les regarde faire tout ça, en cachette bien sûr, ce doit être trop beau à voir !

Mais il ne faut pas non plus nous oublier ! On pourrait s'inquiéter, héhé !

En en plus de ceci, ils doivent me dire merci d'avoir prévenu les autres à leurs places ! hihi !

Je suis sur la table à coté de Syaolan, qui parle assez maladroitement à Sakura, j'en suis content ! Tandis que Tomoyo ne cesse de parler de Sakura, de l'admirer, à Soma. Elle ressemble beaucoup à la Tomoyo du monde de Piffle ! Elle est vraiment gentille !

Quelques minutes plus tard, le couple arrive enfin !

Ouah ! Comme ils sont beaux, eux aussi, habillé dans leur Kimono ! Ca leurs va très bien ! Et puis Fye à les cheveux détaché pour une fois, il a des cheveux qui commencent à être long… c'est sûrement un conseil de son chéri tout ça, héhé.

Kurogane semble regarder tout autour de lui avec un certain intérèt… beaucoup de personnes on dût les épier avec une certaine attention hihihi !

Et Fye, lui, viens nous dire bonjour avec un sourire tout rayonnant ! C'est beau, cela faisait longtemps que je ne le voyais pas agir ainsi.

Ils auraient pu se tenir par la main tout de même ! Les peureux, ils ont honteeeeee !

Ils veulent nous cacher les preuves, mais tout a été déjà découvert !

Oh, oh ! Les petits cachottiers !

Ils s'assoient un à coté de l'autre, on voit les gros changements rien qu'avec ça, à table.

On prend donc notre petit déjeuner tous ensemble ! Excepté Fye qui nous tient juste compagnie.

Tien, en parlant de lui !

Il a oublié de cacher la grande marque qu'il a sur son cou ! Kurogane n'a pas été de main morte !

Et Mokona n'est pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué ! Sakura est toute rouge et n'ose même pas le regarder, ce qui étonne Fye qui doit assurément se poser des questions.

Kurogane a l'air d'être mal à l'aise, il ne doit pas trouver cela normal que des regards se jettent sur lui de temps à autres ! Il commence à avoir des doutes, on dirait ! Il me ragarde de temps en temps avec des yeux mauvais… Serais-je découvert ? Ouppssssss !

On parlait tranquillement lorsque Soma gâche tout…

-Fye-san, vous ne voulez vraiment pas prendre la peine de vous nourrir ? J'ai l'impression que vous n'avez pas mangé depuis votre arrivée.

Mais quelle idée de poser cette question aussi ?! Bon c'est vrai, elle n'est pas au courant pour Fye… mais tout de même cela ne la regarde pas !

A moins… qu'elle s'inquiète ?

Puuuu…. Kurogane lance un regard assez sévère, qui ne cache pas sa colère, à Soma qui est restée de marbre, pour l'obliger à se taire.

Néanmoins, Fye, gêné de ne pas pouvoir faire comme les autres, s'efforce de répondre avec le sourire… un faux sourire. Un sourire que Kurogane a aperçu aussi… il le regarde tristement, comme s'il s'en voulait…

-Je… ces temps-ci je n'ai vraiment pas très faim, veuillez m'excuser…

-Pfff… c'est bizarre tout de même… ; dit Soma en dévisageant Fye.

C'est pas gentil ! Pourquoi elle est comme ça ??

Mhmmmm…

La bonne atmosphère qu'il y avait avant semble se dissiper, même si Tomoyo fait de son mieux pour changer la conversation.

Il faut que super-Mokona l'aide dans cette terrible épreuve héhé ! Et je sais commennnttttttt.

Je saute en plein visage de Kurogane ! Qui fait tout pour me sortir de là, en m'aboyant dessus et en m'insultant ! Tout ça sous les rires de tous les autres !

Ce n'est pas dur de faire rire les autres quand Kuro-pon est là, hihihi !

Après ce si bon petit déjeuné, pyu Mokona à le ventre plein, tout le monde discutait jusqu'à ce que Kurogane se lèvre, étrangement suivis de Fye…

Ooooh… ils partent en même temps…

Ils ne sont vraiment pas très futés…

Tout le monde les regarde avec le sourire ! Puuu !

Les deux amoureux ne comprennent pas !

-Où allez-vous ? demande Tomoyo aimablement.

Kurogane est mal à l'aise, hihihi ! Et il est très pensif, il cherche durement une excuse, il ne veut pas nous dire où il veut aller avec son petit amiiiiii !

Mais faut pas être gêné, on le sait tous !

-Moi je vais dehors...et lui… qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ?!

-Tiens… moi aussi je voulais aller à l'extérieur en ce beau temps… ; dit Fye avec mine boudeuse, tandis que Kurogane le foudroie du regard.

J'ai l'impression que Fye veut embêter son ninja, qui a peur qu'on trouve cela étrange de les voir ensemble. Eux qui, ces derniers temps, s'évitaient tout le temps… toujours éloigné.

Puuuu ! Le grand timide ! Il a raté son coup !

Le silence devient pesant…

Tout le monde les regarde encore…

Encore…

Et encore…

Ce qui donne le résultat que Mokona avait autant attendu !

Un Kurogane sur le bout des nerfs sous le regard amusé de son Fye ! C'est chou !

Kuro-pinpon donne un bon coup de poing sur la table et regarde tour à tour chaque personne présente, avec un regard qui dit rien de bon… mais moi ça me fait tellement rire !

-Graaaah !! Je peux savoir pourquoi, depuis que je suis sortis…de ma… chambre… je me sens observé ??? On a une gueule qui vous plait pas ou bien ??!!; dit le Kuro qui fait mourir de rire la princesse Tomoyo et Mokona… tandis que les autres le regardent avec étonnement. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !!!

-Kuro-aï, calme-t… ; commence Fye tout en mettant instantanément ses mais devant la bouche après s'être rendu compte de la faute qu'il avait commise.

-Raaaaaaaaaahh Fye !!!

Fye a fait une gaffeeeee !!

Kuro-aïiiiiiiiiiiiiii o !

Voila le nouveau surnom d'amour de Kuro-ponpon, si bien prononcé par Fye !

Un nom si attachant… puuuuuu !

Kuro-chan est tout rougeeeeeeeee !!! Ouah ! Ca fait vraiment bizarre de le voir comme ça, mais ça lui va tellement bien ! Hihihi !!

Et Fye aussi devient cramoisi quand son regard croise ceux de Sakura et Syaolan, qui leurs dit qu'ils sont content pour eux.

-QUI vous a dit pour nous deux ?! Comment le savez-vous ?!! dit Kurogane furax, oh oh !

Etrangement il regarde surtout vers mon coté… héhé.

C'est le moment de s'amuser un peu et de tout dire !

Je me prépare déjà à courir…

-Oh… les amoureux ! Faudrait plutôt me remercier ! Grace à moi, vous n'aurez pas besoin de vous cacher ! hihihi !

Oye…

Il n'est pas content di tout ! Il me fait des yeux noirs… terriblement noirs…

Je me mets déjà à sautiller dans tout les sens, prêt à me faire suivre !

Encore heureux ! Il n'a pas son sabre avec lui !

La colère de Kuro-tan fait rire tout le monde ! o

-TOI ! JE NE SAIS PAS COMMENT TU L'AS SU, MAIS JE VAIS PAS TARDER A LE SAVOIR !!!! JE VAIS T'ETRANGLER !!

Comment Kurogane pourrait le savoir s'il étrangle Mokona !

Il dit des bêtises !! Hihihi !

Comme quoi l'amour peut rendre fou !

Mokona saute de partout avec un Kuro-toutou à ses pattes !

Mokona doit courir très vite !

Je sais que Kuro n'oserait jamais faire de mal à Mokona ! Il va que m'écarter les oreilles comme d'habitude !

Tout le monde est amusé par le spectacle…

-Fait attention ! On a encore besoin de lui, Kuro-chaaaan !!; crie Fye, en rires, pour se faire entendre par Kurogane qui n'a qu'une envie, me tuer pu !

Il fallut attendre un bon moment pour tranquilliser le Kuro-ouaf-ouaf… Heureusement que Fye lui a donné un bisou pour se calmer, hihi !

A suivre !

* * *

Voilou ! C'est pas simple d'être dans la peau de Mokona... j'ai fait de mon mieux! 

Reviews?


	11. Chapter 11

_Voici la suite ! _

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez... _

_

* * *

_

_J'ai trouvé quelque chose de plus précieux_

_Chapitre 11_

_POV Fye_

_A ce lieu morose, je suis au coté de Kuro-chan, devant les tombes de ses parents. Je ne voulais pas venir au début en désirant le laisser seul avec sa défunte famille, mais il avait insisté pour lui faire part de ma présence. _

_C'est un sujet dont il ne m'avait jamais prélevé au par avant, enfin, je veux dire que… c'est la première fois que Kurogane veut que je partage quelque chose qui est en rapport avec lui-même… _

_Je dois avouer que cela me touche beaucoup !... Surtout quand il m'a dit que je faisais partie de sa nouvelle famille…_

_Avant de venir ici, il m'avait révélé comment ses parents ont quittés ce monde… il m'a relevé aussi une mystérieuse main qui serait sorti de nulle part… hum… je me demande si, cette main n'était pas la même que celle que j'avais vu quand je n'étais qu'un enfant… et si c'était le cas ?! La sorcière l'avait dit, tout était prévu à l'avance… _

_Je ne cesse de l'admirer, il a l'air ailleurs… son regard ne cesse de fixer là où son déposé les cercueils. Il doit sûrement penser à son passé, quand il n'était qu'un enfant. Ses yeux ne me trahissent pas, je sais qu'il dégage de lui une grande émotion, ce que je trouve normal… _

_Il ne prête plus grande importance à moi... _

-Tu devais être très mignon quand tu étais enfant, mon Kuro-aï !

_Je devais le dire, de plus, je suis sûr que c'est vrai ! Déjà qu'il l'est énormément maintenant. (1) _

_Mais si je le lui ai dit, ce n'était que pour qu'il se souvienne que je suis là, moi aussi… _

_Je sais, j'ai l'air d'être égoïste en agissant comme cela, cependant, je voudrais tellement qu'il me dise ce qu'il a au plus profond de son cœur à cet instant… _

_Qu'il me parle, ne serait-ce qu'un peu de lui, savoir ce qui lui préoccupe…_

_Je voudrais tout savoir sur mon Kuro-chan… _

_Hum… quel idiot…_

_Je suis vraiment stupide… _

_Comment puis-je espérer cela ? De ma part ça serait trop demandé, _

_Je pense beau vouloir qu'il me parle de cette partie de lui dont je ne connais pas, alors que je sais, assurément, que je ne réussirais jamais à lui exprimer tous ces secrets qui sont enfermés en moi. _

_Jamais… oh non, jamais… _

_Mais ne m'avais-t-il pas dit un jour, qu'il s'en fichait infiniment de mon passé ? Hum…_

_Je sais qu'un jour, il finira pas délivrer ces peines, ces souffrances, que je cache en moi… il dit ne pas s'en préoccuper… mais je suis certain que, de ne rien lui dire l'embête plus qu'autre chose…. _

_Et puis… maintenant, Ashura-ô est si proche… tellement proche…_

_Je ne veux pas le lui dire, je ne veux pas qu'il soit en danger… par ma faute._

_Il ne faut pas qu'il… _

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, imbécile…

_Il ne veut pas me le montrer, mais je sais qu'il rougit d'une jolie couleur tomate ! _

_Il n'y a que moi qui puisse le mettre dans cet état, hé hé. Et cela lui va très bien, ça change de son habituelle crise en tout genre, hihi ! _

_Kurogane se tourne vers moi, j'ai fini par réussir à obtenir son intention, et il m'offre en plus un petit sourire, cela lui va encore mieux… il a un si beau sourire, un sourire qui pourrait me faire perdre de la raison…tellement il est rare. _

_Il a dû comprendre que je m'inquiétais de son long mutisme, il est adorable mon Kuro-chan. _

_Une semaine… oui, une semaine que nous sommes ensemble, où chaque jour, j'en apprends plus sur lui. _

_Je le savais gentil, juste et très compréhensif… mais qui aurait su que derrière cette carapace de grosse brute, se cachait un homme agréablement doux ? _

_C'est un vrai grand nounours avec moi, j'en ai de la chance… énormément de chance. Je ne vais certainement pas m'en plaindre ! _

_On est toujours ensemble, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, nous avons une très belle relation…_

… _Du moins…_

_... pour l'instant._

_Je l'embête souvent pour pouvoir le voir rougir, s'énerver… mais je dois avouer que je sais très bien comment me faire pardonner, hihi !_

_Je regarde le sol, décidément gêné… _

- Ils doivent être très fiers de leurs fils, j'en suis convaincu…

- Grhumph… ; grogne-t-il en m'évitant du regard.

-Je me demande à quoi ils ressemblaient…

_Et zut, les mots sont sortis de ma bouche tous seuls. _

_Je n'ai pas le droit de lui dire cela, en sachent pertinemment que je ne lui dirais rien sur moi. J'en serrais pas capable, et il faut me croire, ça me horriblement mal… de ne pouvoir rien lui dire. Mais j'en suis incapable ! _

_Finalement, il s'ouvre à moi… m'expliquant ce que c'était sa vie avec sa famille, son entourage._

_Sa mère m'avait tout l'air d'être quelqu'un d'une grande douceur et d'une grande gentillesse, et de vraiment belle…_

_Tandis que son père, il me donne l'impression de ressembler énormément à mon ninja, hihi ! _

_Tout cela, avec le sourire. _

_Il semble heureux de m'en parler…_

_Je suis tellement désolé pour lui… j'aperçois en l'écoutant, qu'il aimait beaucoup ses parents. _

_Son histoire se termine avec ses derniers entraînements avec son père ensuite, il me parle d'une promesse qu'il lui aurait faite avec lui… _

_Je me demande bien ce que cela pouvait être… _

-Une promesse ? Désolé pour ma curiosité, tu n'es pas obligé de…

-Tu as le droit de tout savoir.

_« Tu as le droit de tout savoir »… _

_Hum… _

_Cette phrase me fait excessivement mal, vraiment… mais…_

_Logiquement, qu'il me dise cela, devait me rendre heureux, non ? Oui ça l'est, mais me dire librement son passé me mets en faute. _

_Je commence à me sentir coupable… très coupable… _

_Je ne pourrais pas… j'ai bien trop peur… _

_Sa réaction… elle m'effraye…_

_Si Kurogane l'apprenait ?... M'aimerait-il encore ?... _

_Par malheur… je ne pensais pas que la conversation allait subitement s'alourdir… _

-Être le plus fort… (2)

-Ah… Tu veux dire… que tu voudrais être beaucoup plus fort ?...

-Oui.

_Ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire ! _

_Et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il me regarde d'un air de prédominance en me disant cela. (3)_

_Voila où ça mène d'être intéressé ! J'aurais dû me taire ! _

_Il ne peut pas savoir à quel point me dire ça, me mets… dans un tel état ! _

_Rien que de me parler de force… hum… _

_Il peut bien être plus fort, je n'ai rien contre ça…mais pas plus que moi… _

_Ou sinon… _

_-_Oui ?_; dis-je en me sentant mal à l'aise de ce regard dur._

-Tu sais très bien que ce sourire ne fonctionne pas avec moi.

-Hum ?...

_Ce sourire… _

_Ce faux sourire… _

_Il m'est apparu sans que je n'y prenne compte…_

_C'est une habitude que j'ai prise, à force de me cacher derrière ses plusieurs masques… _

_Lui… il sait toujours si il est vrai ou faux. Il connaît chacune de mes facettes. _

_C'est assez embarrassant… car je ne sais jamais comment m'y prendre face à ce genre de situation. _

_Je ne lui dirais rien, c'est ainsi que j'ai fait mon choix… _

_À lui de le respecter… _

-Aurais-tu peur que je sois plus fort que toi, Fye ?

_Pardon ?!_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il me dit là ?! _

_Le pire, c'est qu'il me dit cela du plus grand naturel envisageable ! _

_Sait-il quelque chose ou bien ? Non ce n'est pas possible !_

_Comment arrive-t-il… à dire toujours les mots qu'il ne faut pas ?! _

_Je le sais bien observateur mais là… s'en est trop ! _

_Je ne vais pas y répondre… à cette question… et il le sait très bien. _

_Très mal à l'aise… il faut que je quitte les lieux et au plus vite, avant qu'il ne me demande des explications. _

_Je fais donc demi-tour, essayant de marcher le plus vite possible, sans lui adresser la parole, ni un regard. _

_La discussion, pour moi, est définitivement close. _

_-_Hé, attend !_; crie-t-il en me retenant fortement par le bras. _Où crois-tu aller comme ça ?!

_-_Lache-moi « Kurogane »…

_Je lui parle froidement… il n'y a que comme ça que j'arrive à avoir ce que je veux. _

_Même si je sais que ça peut lui faire mal… je ne voyais pas d'autres solutions. _

_Et cela a fonctionné, il me lache doucement le bras… _

-Tu sais pourtant que ce n'est pas possible, idiot… _; murmure t-il. _

Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment…

Je pars, le cœur serré…

J'ai vraiment du mal à garder tout cela en moi… mais c'est trop dur…

Il faut vraiment que… que je me décide, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à lui dire la vérité…

J'ai tellement peur…

A suivre….

* * *

(1) C'est mon Kuro donc… xD 

(2) Je sais, il n'a pas tout dit, c'est fait exprès !

(3) Car Kuro se doutait déjà de la réaction de Fye…

* * *

Martelca qui part se cacher xD 

revieuws ?


	12. Chapter 12

Voici enfin la suite... désolé je n'avais plu d'ordi depuis un moment...

J'espère que cela vous plaira même si s'est pas joyeux joyeux xD

Bonne lecture!

* * *

J'ai trouvé quelque chose de plus précieux 

Chapitre 12 

POV Kurogane 

Depuis hier… que je n'arrive pas à lui causer.

Qu'ai-je fais ? Rien de bien grave à ce que je sache.

Aurais-je touché un point sensible ? Si oui, pourquoi s'est-il vite énervé au lieu de m'en envoyer plein la gueule ? Quel idiot.

Ce n'est pas en s'enfermant dans son petit monde comme il le fait, qu'on finira pas se parler vraiment un jour…

Je dois admettre que je l'ai un peu provoqué sur ce coup-là, cependant je ne m'y attendais pas nécessairement à ce genre de réaction… quoique, peut-être un peu.

Je suis assez curieux, même si je ne veux rien laisser paraître. J'avais sentis son trouble sur le moment, je voulais qu'il me lâche tout, qu'il se confie à moi… merde…

Il est bien trop compliqué quand il veut, pourtant tout pourrait être si simple s'il ouvrait un peu sa pu… sa bouche ! Pff… il y en a vraiment marre à la fin quoi. Je n'aime pas le savoir mal, il ne pourrait pas le comprendre un peu ?! D'accord, c'est sans doute pas facile à dire, mais de quoi a-t-il peur ? Que je le juge ? Il me connaît bien plus que ça merde.

Et j'ai l'impression, que sa douleur s'alourdit de jour en jour… il ne doit pas tout garder, ça finirait par le détruire…

« _Kurogane-san…_» Dit une voix plutôt inquiète, assit à coté de moi.

Le gosse… à force de penser à cet abruti, j'avais fini par oublier sa présence.

Et pourtant, on vient de passer plusieurs heures d'entraînement ensemble, toute l'après-midi. A se défouler…

Heureusement qu'il sait pourquoi j'ai la tête ailleurs, il n'est pas bête ce gamin, malgré cela, il ne m'a posé aucune question à ce sujet. Il a dû penser que ce n'était que provisoire et que sa passerait. Maintenant là, il a sûrement comprit que ce n'était pas passagé, que s'était du sérieux… Rien n'est prit à la légère avec ce magicien et je le comprends.

Il ne cesse d'envahir mes pensées…

« _Que s'est-il passé avec Fye-san ?_ » Ose-t-il enfin à me demander.

« _Il me fait la gueule, pour une connerie que j'ai dite_ »

« _C'est… grave ?_ »

« _Va savoir avec lui…_ »

Oui, bien sûr que c'est grave. Sinon il ne serait pas parti comme il l'a fait et il ne m'ignorerait pas. Je ne dois pas le dire au gamin…

Fye… je suis dingue de toi, je ferais tout pour toi, n'importe quoi, absolument tout, même les choses inimaginables.

Rien savoir sur ce qu'il ressent en ce moment, c'est une déchirure. Ses peurs… je voudrais tant les savoirs. Ca me fout hors de moi.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, car se doit être sûrement dur pour lui, surtout d'en parler… pfff.

Je voudrais tant partager ses peines avec lui, tout partager… c'est normal non ?

Voila que je me fais sentimental, ce qui ne me ressemble pas… quand je disais que j'étais capable de tout avec lui…

J'ai été trop loin… et je commence sincèrement à m'en vouloir.

«_Je voudrais bien le comprendre une fois pour toute…_ »

« _Mais… pourquoi… Vous avez discuté ?_ »

C'est quoi cette question stupide ?! J'ai tenté maintes et maintes fois de discuter avec cet idiot, sans résultat ! Et ça, depuis qu'il est partit en courant ! Il refuse de me voir. Dès que je m'approche, il s'échappe comme prit en faute. Ou il reste encore enfermé dans sa putain de chambre ! Raaaah ! Je finirai par la péter cette saloperie de porte !

Il a pété un putain de plomb ! Comment veut-il qu'on règle cette affaire s'il ne me laisse pas lui parler ? Le pire, c'est qu'à chaque fois que j'essaye de m'excuser, il s'énerve encore plus.

Il y a bien une raison à tout ça, non ?!

Le gosse me regarde avec tristesse… faut que je me calme…

« _Je… pardon… je ne voulais pas vous mettre en colère… _»

«_ Ca va… il suffit que je le coince et tout sera réglé _» Du moins… j'espère…

Même s'il est déjà trop tard, je ne veux pas soucier plus les gosses, ne pas les inquiéter d'avantage, surtout sur notre sort.

Ils ont déjà assez de problèmes à eux seuls, pas besoin de leurs en donner un de plus…

Et eux aussi, ils s'évitent…

Quelle ironie du sort, c'est devenu n'importe quoi entre nous quatre… je voudrais que se soit comme avant…

Tout a changé en si peu de temps…

« _J'espère que la princesse Sakura saura le résonner…_ »

Pas bêtes ces gamins… voila qu'on commence à s'échanger les rôles. Ils essayent de nous aider.

Ça ne devrait pas se passer comme ça…

Normalement, j'aurais forcé Fye à me parler, mais ce n'est pas forcément la meilleure idée. La princesse Tomoyo m'a fortement conseillé de lui laisser un moment de tranquillité… je ne suis pas trop d'accord… plus il sera seul et plus ça sera pire.

Je ne savais pas que la gamine était avec lui en ce moment. Au moins, c'est sur que Fye ne lui refusera pas de lui parler… c'est un peu comme sa petite sœur. J'espère qu'elle trouvera les mots…

C'est vraiment trop con, c'est moi qui devrais être avec lui.

Que dois-je faire ? Dois-je vraiment attendre qu'il veuille finalement me parler ? Je peux toujours attendre avec cet idiot !

Je ne peux plu supporter, j'espère que c'est pareil pour toi Fye…

Tu me manques… tu ne peux imaginer à quel point… je veux t'avoir dans mes bras… je veux te rassurer…, je sais que toi aussi c'est pareil…

Ta présence… me manque énormément… s'il te plait… reviens…

« _Faut y croire… _»

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Il commence à se faire tard.

Et on a pas vu Fye de la journée… ou seulement quand on essayait de venir lui parler, mais il a pas arrêté de s'enfuir… On ne le voit même plus lors des repas, comme à l'instant, et tout le monde n'a plus aucun appétit, surtout moi...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Il ne donne pas de nouvelle… c'est inquiétant… tu as le don de me faire du mal Fye… et ça depuis le début… pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

La gamine a dit tout à l'heure qu'il avait l'air étrange, de ne vraiment pas aller bien et que son faux était revenu. Je n'aime vraiment pas ça. Elle n'a eu aucune information sur son étrange comportement, mais elle m'a assuré que ça ne venait pas de moi, selon elle.

Oui, c'est certain. Ça ne pouvait pas être seulement ce que je lui ai dit hier, qui l'aurait mit dans cet état…Sinon, il n'éviterait pas tout le monde de la sorte. Mais quoi ? Son passé ?

Que s'est-il encore mit dans la tête ??! La même chose avant qu'on ne soit ensemble ? Pas ça…

Je m'approche doucement de sa porte de chambre.

Cette fois je ne lui laisserais aucun choix. On doit parler, je ne peux plu me permettre de le laisser se morfondre tout seul. Il ne m'échappera pas, pas cette fois.

Je frappe à la porte en attendant une réponse de sa part. Rien.

Je continue jusqu'à l'entendre, ne serait-ce qu'un pas.

Plus fort encore, tout en l'appelant.

Apparemment, il ne veut pas non plu me voir ce soir…

« _ Fye, je vais péter cette putain de porte si tu ne m'ouvres pas !_ »

Il me l'a ouverte directement.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il le fasse aussi vite, mais plutôt à ce que cette chambre n'ait plus de porte.

Je le regarde dans les yeux, il m'évite d'aussitôt du regard pour observer le sol…

« _Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Kurogane ?_ » dis-tu faiblement.

« _Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?_ »

Je rentre, je ne veux pas que tu me foutes dehors comme tu l'as déjà fait plusieurs fois durant ces deux jours.

Tu te fous de moi là… tu crois que je suis venu pour quoi ? Imbécile… En plus ce nom… grr.

Il me semble que se soit normal que je vienne te voir… fait chier, mais qu'est-ce que t'as ? merde…

« _Je suis… je suis désolé… pour hier…_ » Dis-je avec du mal…

« _T'en fais pas, c'est oublié._ »

Ça fait du bien de le dire malgré tout. Cela m'enlève un horrible poids.

J'avais peur que tu me détestes pour cette connerie…

La petite avait raison, ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il est retourné dans son coin, ça aurait été stupide…

Mais j'espère qu'il ne nous refait pas le même coup d'avant… je ne veux pas revivre ces trois mois d'enfer.

S'il te plait, pas ça Fye… ne me fait pas de nouveau ce coup là…

Je m'approche doucement de lui… il s'éloigne… fait chiez…

« _Fye… Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas…_ »

Il semble hésiter, perdu dans ses pensées… il m'évite toujours du regard.

Tu as peur que je comprenne ce que tu ressens ? Tu sais… je le sais depuis le temps maintenant.

Je sais que tu as peur… et que tu ne veux rien me faire paraître… ça ne sert à rien de m'éviter de la sorte… je te connais, tu le sais.

Je veux le prendre dans mes bras et le rassurer… mais il ne me laisse pas le rapprocher...

Allez… dis-moi… Lâches-moi tout, tout ce que tu as sur le coeur…

« _Tu peux me le dire, tu le sais… _»

« _Je suis allé trop loin… _»

Trop loin ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il… trop loin dans la relation ? C'est sûrement ça…

« Je ne veux pas qu'on s'attache à moi » c'est ce que tu m'as dit une fois à Tokyo… et tu avais rajouté que tu ne voulais pas faire souffrir personne par soi-disant ta faute.

Mais tu crois que ces choses-là se décident ? Absolument pas… et ce n'est pas en nous montrant une partie fausse de toi-même durant le voyage qu'on ne t'apprécierait pas. On s'est attaché à toi… Et toi, tu t'es senti proche de nous. Ces choses ne peuvent pas se contrôler… Quand vas-tu le comprendre ?

Il est trop tard Fye.

Mais si tu m'expliquais un peu ? Je sais que ça concerne « ce type » et qu'il pourrait nous faire quelque chose… mais je n'en sais pas plus.

Tu souffres… je ne supporte pas de te voir dans un tel état…

Avant que tu ne partes encore… j'arrive enfin à te serrer dans mes bras. Et tu sembles ne prêter aucune résistance, au contraire tu te laisses aller à mon étreinte.

Tu ne sais plus quoi faire, n'est-ce pas ? … ça me fait mal de te voir comme ça…

« _Ne dis pas ça, explique-moi… ça ne peut que te faire du bien… laisse-moi te comprendre…_ » ; Lui murmurai-je avec douceur.

Sa respiration s'accélère… mais dis-le-moi bon sang !

Il reste silencieux… toujours aussi pensif…

Il sort précipitamment de mes bras, presque violemment.

Se tournant dos à moi… j'en reste coi.

Tu ne vas pas me faire ça, si ?

« _Laisse-moi…_ _Sort d'ici s'il te plait…_ »

« _Mais…_ »

Je ne veux pas sortir d'ici.

Je ne peux pas te laisser tout seul…

Malgré cela je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me dises que…

« _C'est fini Kurogane…_ »

J'en reste vraiment sans voix…

C'est donc ça ton dernier mot ??!

Raaaaaah putain !

Il pense bien agir en disant cela ? Il se trompe !

S'il te plait, ne me fait pas une chose pareille…

Ne fais pas ça…

Que dois-je faire pour… pour te faire changer d'avis ?

Je me sens bizarre…

C'est désagréable…

« _Fait pas ça Fye… Que crois-tu changer en faisant ça ?_ »

« _S'il te plait…_ »

Je ne peux rien y faire…

Je me sens faible face à ça…

« _Quand tu te sentiras prêt de m'en parler… n'hésite pas… tu sais que je serais là… et que je ne te jugerais pas…_ »

J'attends encore un moment, dis-moi quelque chose… Tu veux vraiment que je parte ?...

Tu m'évites toujours du regard… je t'entend sangloter…

Tout pourrait être si simple…

Je respecte ton choix… mais sache que ça ne restera pas longtemps comme ça.

Je quitte ta chambre avec grand regret…, en fermant la porte. Mais je ne m'en éloigne pas. J'attend encore… en espérant que tu viennes me chercher.

Je m'allonge contre le mur, je m'assis au sol, je t'attends, je ne sortirais pas d'ici tant que tu ne viendras pas…

Et que pourrais-je faire de plus ? Repartir me coucher ? Non… je ne supporterais pas une autre nuit sans toi…

Et toi, tu pleures encore, n'est-ce pas ?... moi aussi j'en ai envie… idiot…

Fye je te promets que… je ferais tout ce qui en mon pouvoir pour te rendre libre de ton passé… pour te rendre heureux, je veux te rendre heureux.

Et puis je…

BOOMM !

Hein ???!!

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! D'où vient ce bruit ?! J'entends des cris venant de l'extérieur.

Je me lève brusquement, je dois voir ce qui se passe ! Je rentre de nouveau dans la chambre et je vois Fye, qui regarde par la fenêtre, l'extérieur.

« _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!_ » dis-je en m'approchant de lui.

« _Des hommes habillés en noir… ils attaquent le palais…_ » Répond-il troublé.

« _Merde ! Faut pas qu'on les laisse faire !_ »

On sort de la pièce en courant… mais il va falloir que lui et moi on se sépare… je n'ai pas mon sabre. La gaffe…

Et puis, il faut voir où sont les gosses et la princesse aussi !

Qui sont ces types ? J'ai l'impression de les avoirs déjà vu… on dirait ceux qui sont envoyés par l'autre enflure qui nous surveille…

Je ne peux pas laisser le pays en danger ! Je suis un ninja merde !

J'attrape Fye par le poignet.

« _Fye… fait attention…_ »

« _Toi aussi…_ »

« _Je fais vite !_ »

Je le vois partir… avec une expression triste sur le visage. Le connaissant il va sûrement rejoindre les gamins.

J'espère qu'il ne lui arrivera rien… qu'il n'arrive rien à personne.

* * *

A suivre.


	13. Chapter 13

Voici la suite ! Je vous préviens vous aller me detester! XD

J'ai essayer de mieux écrire... car c'est pas trop mon fort TToTT

C'est le chapitre 13... ça ne pouvait que leurs porter malheur...

Quand leurs pire ennemi s'en melle... ça ne peux qu'aller a la catastophe...

bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 13

POV Fye

J'aperçois enfin Sakura-chan, je me faisais tellement de souci. J'avais peur qu'ils leur soient arrivés quelque chose de mal.

Le château a été prit d'assaut, personne n'est en sécurité puisque nous avons été prit par surprise et que nous n'étions absolument pas préparé… Comment sommes-nous arrivé au cœur de cette sinistre bataille ? Et en plus de ces hommes que nous avons déjà perçu dans le passé, il y a aussi quelques monstres.

Elle me dit que Syaoran-kun est déjà à l'extérieur afin de se battre contre ces inconnus d'un autre monde. Mais qu'il n'était pas parti tout seul, que des soldats du royaume l'accompagnaient. Je devrais vite aller le rejoindre, je ne peux pas le laisser seul !

-Mets-toi en sécurité Sakura-chan… ; dis-je d'une voix implorante.

Comme je le doutais bien, elle refusa. Disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire. Elle qu'elle ne voulait pas se sentir inutile, je l'a comprends, ça ressemble parfaitement à notre princesse. Mais je ne peux pas la laisser là, en danger…

Lorsque j'essayais de lui en dissuader, par grande chance, Tomoyo-hime accompagnée de Mokona et de plusieurs soldats fît son apparition, accrochant sa main au bras de la princesse.

-Je m'en occupe ; me dit-elle avec un petit sourire afin de me rassurer ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Viens avec moi !; dit-elle à l'intention de son amie.

Sakura est hésitante, mais elle accepta, tout en me disant de faire attention. Elle a compris que j'allais les rejoindre… Même si je sens qu'elles vont ne faire qu'à leurs têtes…

Je les vois s'éloigner. Faites qu'ils ne leur arrivent rien, par pitié… Cette histoire me panique, je suis si inquiet…

Je pars en toute vitesse vers l'extérieur… une fois arrivé, je vis ce qu'heureusement Sakura n'a pas pu voir. Des hommes qui se battent contre ces créatures. Des corps qui jaillissent les sols, du sang qui les recouvrait provenant de tous ces cadavres…

Dès que je vis cela, des mauvaises images de mon passé refirent leurs apparitions…celles de Celes. Monde glacial où il n'y avait plu d'âmes qui vivent, tous tués par… Ashura-ô… Il ne faut absolument pas que Nihon devienne comme mon monde. Je ne souhaite cela à personne ! Surtout que toutes les personnes que j'aime sont ici…

-Fye ! Que faites-vous là ?! Vous n'êtes même pas armé; dit la voix dure d'une femme.

Je me retourne et je vois la reine Amaterasu sur son grand cheval blanc, avec non loin d'elle Soma. Toutes deux étaient armées, la reine du pays avait un sabre ensanglanté d'une longueur plutôt surprenante. Elle a vraiment toutes les capacités d'être la souveraine, afin de protéger son peuple.

Il est vrai, je ne porte aucune arme pour me défendre… mais pris par la frayeur, je n'avais même pas pensé à en prendre une… Je regarde par terre et je prends une épée de la main d'un homme mort, je l'observe tristement… Ce n'est pas juste ce qu'ils leur arrivent.

Je veux voir Kurogane… où est-il bon sang ?! Je ne l'ai pas encore vu depuis que nous nous sommes séparé… Je dois avoir confiance en lui, oui… il ne lui arrivera sûrement rien… Et il doit être certainement avec le garçon, enfin… j'espère…

- Où sont Kurogane et Syaoran-kun ?!; demandais-je en montrant mon arme.

Amaterasu, après avoir décapité l'un de nos ennemis, me regarda sérieusement.

-De l'autre coté du château.

-Merci… ; dis-je en m'avançant.

-Faites attention aux « _mots_ », Fye, s'il vous plait ; rajoute-elle d'une manière assez énigmatique avec un ton un peu soucieux.

Et elle partit au gallot en compagnie de Soma avec ses dernières paroles.

Que voulait-elle dire ? Quels mots ? Enfin peu importe, je dois absolument voir s'ils vont bien !

A un moment donné, je vois un homme en difficulté, je vais à son secours pour ensuite l'emmené en lieu sur, comme je l'ai fait pour d'autres.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Après, je cours à leur rencontre, en essayant d'éviter comme je peux les hommes en noirs… mais malheureusement une fois arrivé, il n'y avait plu personne. Seulement les corps des adversaires allongé au sol, tous détruit. Apparemment, Kurogane et Syaoran étaient seuls contre eux. Je ne les vois pas… où peuvent-il bien être passé ? Sont-ils blessés ? Ou même m… non ! Ça n'arrivera pas ! Je dois leur faire confiance, ils nous reviendront sain et sauf ! Enfin, j'essaye surtout de m'en persuader… et j'ai terriblement peur qu'ils leur soient arrivés quelque chose d'horrible.

Il ne me reste qu'à rejoindre Amaterasu, en espérant qu'ils y soient eux aussi. Et je dois les aider…

Et pis Kurogane… comme j'ai du le blesser avant tout ça… mais je n'avais pas le choix, j'espère qu'il me comprend et qu'il me pardonnera… Je voulais tant que ce rêve continue, car j'ai été plus qu'heureux d'être avec toi… mais il m'est impossible. Si je veux te garder vivant… mon Kuro-aï…

J'entends quelqu'un s'approcher derrière moi, je me retourne en souhaitant voir Kuro-chan, mais par malheur il s'agissait bien d'autre chose.

C'était encore un de ces hommes, ceux qui sont envoyé par le type qui nous espionne. Mais il avait quelque chose de différent des autres. Il avait l'air plus robuste, plus grand et je ressens une grande force magique émanant de lui. Oh oui, il était bien plus fort…

_« __Nous nous rencontrons de nouveau Fye, ou dois-je dire « Yuui »__ »_

Et en plus il parlait comparé aux autres ! Ou plutôt… comme si son corps était manipulé par une autre personne…

Toutefois ce qui me surprend le plus… c'est que j'ai déjà entendu cette voix par le passé ! Mais… qui ? Je sais que je l'ai entendu dans mon enfance, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir de qui elle provient. Et il doit bien me connaître, puisqu'il connaît mon véritable nom. J'avoue que je commence à avoir peur de cette personne… Car s'il connaît mon passé, cela veut dire qu'il me veut sûrement du mal.

Il ne s'approche plu, laissant une distance entre nous deux. Que dois-je faire ?

_« __Tu dois sans doute te demander qui je suis.__ »_

-Oui… qui êtes-vous ?; demandais-je pas di tout rassuré.

_« __Tu te souviens du moment où tu étais enfermé dans cette tour ?__ »_

H…hein, comment sait-il ?! Cette voix serait celle de… mais qui cela peut-il bien être, bon sang ?! Je sais dès à présent où je l'avais entendu, mais qui était cet homme finalement ? Et pourquoi faut-il que se soit maintenant qu'il refasse surface ?!

En fait, cette voix m'avait donné des tas de conseils lorsque j'étais enfermé dans cette prison en attendant que la mort vienne me prendre un jour… mais désormais, ses conseils n'ont maintenant plus aucun sens, je ne pourrais jamais faire ça, même s'il s'agissait du but de mon voyage. Que je fasse revenir mon frère à la vie…

Mon Kurogane est devenu ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde, il n'en est pas question. Je trouverais peut-être un autre moyen pour le refaire revenir…

Je reste le plus éloigné que possible, cet homme me terrifie… Même si je me sens déconcerté depuis le début de ce combat, j'arrive à sentir en lui une énergie que j'avais déjà pressentie durant notre voyage, se peut-il qu'il soit celui qui nous épiait de prêt ? Ça ne fait aucun doute, puisque j'ai été retrouvé facilement.

-Laissez ces pauvres gens, ils n'ont rien à voir là dedans !

Cela fût ma seule réponse, de une je ne voulais pas confirmer ses dires et de deux je ne voulais surtout pas que d'autres personnes endurent… Je pouvais encore entendre les coups de sabres ainsi que les cris de ces innocents. Faut que cela s'arrête !

Mais ça réponse fût sèche et dite d'un ton qui se voulait direct et méprisable. Un « non ».

-Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Arrêtez, s'il vous plait !; le suppliais-je.

_« __Je le fais car certain d'entre vous ne me sont plus d'aucune utilité.__ »_

C'est vraiment ce qu'il y a de plus odieux. Un type insensible ! Qui apprécie de voir tout ce qui tourne autour de lui souffrir et de s'en servir comme bon lui semble. Nous ne sommes pas des marionnettes ! Je ne peux le laisser faire !

_« __Afin d'avoir la certitude que mes plans ne soient pas corrompu.__ »_

-Mais que voulez vous dire ?!; dis-je d'une voix agacée tandis que mon interlocuteur continuait avec amusement.

_« __Et c'est avec toi que je vais commencer.__ »_

Je ne dois pas me laisser faire et le laisser effectuer ce qu'il désire obtenir. De quel plan parle-t-il ? Sans doute que cela concerne Sakura-chan mais… a-t-il peur que les autres et moi soyons de trop ? Je ne peux le laisser agir ainsi. Pour elle je le dois et j'ai promis de les aider. Donc pas question pour moi de quitter la partie maintenant !

Je maintiens fortement le sabre que j'ai en main pour me préparer à n'importe quelle attaque parvenant de lui. Mais il ne semble ne rien vouloir faire pour le moment, étrange… Que prépare-t-il ? Tête baissée, ça voix résonne encore.

_« __Ce n'est pas un de tes plus grands souhaits ? Que quelqu'un t'offre le plaisir de la mort ? __»_

Oui… Il doit bien le savoir puisqu'il a sûrement dû entendre mes plaintes lorsque j'étais encore qu'un enfant. J'ai toujours souhaité ma mort. Puisque ma vie n'a été qu'un échec… et qui finira inévitablement très vite. Ce que j'espère… avant que ça n'arrive à la catastrophe.

Par contre, ça ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui, j'ai encore des choses à accomplir, non ? Et puis… Kuro-chan… serait-il triste s'il m'arrivait ce malheur ? Hum…

_« __Tu __sais, il finira par t'oublier, comme tant d'autres.__ »_

Comment… ? Je ne…

Mes yeux virent alors à la surprise et mon cœur se brisa tout en me faisant mal à la poitrine.

Non, Kurogane ne ferait jamais une chose pareille… enfin je… Cet homme me dit n'importe quoi… j'en suis sûr… il ne faut absolument pas que je l'écoute. Il fait tout ça pour me déstabiliser. Oui… ce doit être ça…

Mais le fait de penser que celui que j'aime m'oublierait me… Kuro-chan a toujours été adorable avec moi et a toujours été là pour moi. Donc il ne… Et pis zut, j'ai été vraiment ignoble envers lui tout à l'heure que je comprendrais que…

Et c'est vrai, durant mon enfance j'ai souvent été oublié… Je… je suis complètement perdu… je ne dois pas le croire ! Puis cette panique qui s'est emparé de moi, ne pouvait que mettre l'ennemi en confiance, je ne dois pas…

« _Tu hésites ? Tu ne sais toujours pas où est ta place, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais très bien qu'elle n'est pas avec eux. _»

Qu'ai-je fais pour qu'il me dise tout cela ?...

J'ai toujours eu ma place. Même si je ne voulais pas que l'on s'approche de moi, j'ai toujours été énormément attaché à eux et je leur ai constamment apporté mon aide.

Il n'a donc pas à me dire tout ça… c'est faux…

Je ne supporte plus comment se déroule les événements, je regarde autour de moi afin de voir s'il y a une quelconque issue. Apparemment, tout avait été calculé d'avance. Puisque plusieurs de ses hommes sont à chaque possibilité d'évasion. Je suis pris au piège…

« _Tout ce que tu leur apporteras c'est la mort, est-ce ce que tu désires ?_ »

La… la mort ?! Mais jamais je ne leur ferais une chose pareille ! Non ! Jamais ! Comment peut-il oser me dire une telle chose ?! Pas pitié… Qu'il se taise !

Je reste sans voix, ne pouvant plu articuler un mot, incapable de prononcer une seule phrase.

Je tremble de tout mes membre, mes jambes me tiennent difficilement debout, car en y réfléchissant… j'ai toujours appréhender de leur faire du mal un jour, je suis un réel danger pour mes compagnons… que dois-je…

« _Depuis le début, je t'ai utilisé. La princesse Sakura finira par devenir plus forte que toi._ »

??!!! Comment ?!!

Donc quand elle sera bien plus puissante que moi je…

Je m'effondre sur le choc, le sabre avec, mes jambes m'ont lâché. La tête baissée, les larmes qui débordaient de mon seul œil, voulant ne plus entendre ses paroles qui me poignardaient mot pas mot.

Rien que de penser que je pourrais faire du mal à Sakura-chan m'effraye énormément… je ne veux pas que cela lui arrive ! Je ne pourrais le supporter…

«_ Et tu connais la suite. Ultérieurement, les deux autres finiront aussi par la rejoindre._ »

-Arrêtez… ; commençais-je à supplier.

Les larmes coulent de plus en plus férocement sur mon visage. Je n'ai plus aucune envie de me relevé, comme s'il avait gagné ce jeu dont il en était le seul chef. Et contrairement à moi, cela semble l'amuser, s'amuser de mes faiblesses…

« _Je n'ai fais que t'utilisé pour les emmené au néant. Tu voudrais que tes amis meurent ? Par ta propre faute ?_ »

-Non…

Je me bouche les oreilles. Je ne peux supporter un mot de plus.

Tandis que lui continuait son discours comme si de rien n'était… il aime me faire souffrir.

Je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent, je veux que leur sécurité….

Et par ma faute… je ne pourrais pas vivre avec…

Vivre… mourir.

« _Ton existence ne les mènera qu'au désastre absolu. Est-ce ce que tu veux ?_ »

-Taisez-vous… ; dis-je en essayant de ne plus l'entendre, c'était plus fort que moi.

Vivre serait les voir mourir.

Mourir serait l'espoir qu'ils vivent.

Il a raison… ma mort est ce qui est de mieux pour tous. Il ne me reste plus qu'à abandonner. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour eux, oui…

Mon seul souhait… ils doivent vivre. Vivre longtemps…

« _La preuve, si tu n'étais pas ici, jamais je n'aurais envoyé mes soldats à Nihon_. »

Les larmes furent encore plus présentes. Je ne peux bouger, je suis figé. Replier contre moi-même, dans ma bulle.

Donc tout ce qui arrivait était de ma seule faute, rien qu'à moi ? Le seul fautif… depuis mon existence je n'ai entendu que ce genre de reproche… J'ai si mal… je ne veux plus que personne ne meure par ma faute.

J'entends un soupir plus que satisfait.

S'il veut en finir avec moi, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Ainsi je ne causerais plus aucun problème à ceux qui me sont proche. Je ne prêterais aucune résistance. Si je meure, ça voudra mieux pour tout le monde.

Alors, tuez-moi ! Qu'on en finsse, je peux plus vivre ainsi, après avoir eu la confirmation de mes appréhensions.

J'entends un ricanement mesquin, mais maintenant je n'y porte plu grande intention, qu'il fasse…

« _C'était ma seule manière de pouvoir en finir_ »

J'attends mon châtiment…, le souffle court.

Je l'entends s'approcher pas après pas. Il vient vers moi doucement. J'aurais au moins voulu savoir à quoi ressemblait le véritable visage de celui qui va mettre fin à mes jours, au lieu d'un emprunt. De toute manière, je garde les yeux fermer par peur de ce que je vais subir.

Mes larmes se séchèrent délicatement, comme si s'était un soulagement de ne plus être de ce monde.

Je l'entends dégainer son sabre.

Les dernières pensées que j'avais furent pour Kurogane, la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. J'espère qu'il me pardonnera…

Il avance rapidement, j'ai l'impression qu'il court…

Mon Kuro-aï… si je fais cela, c'est en grande partie pour toi… je ne pourrais pas t'imaginer autre part que dans ce monde, même si un jour, un jour très lointain, tu t'envoleras au paradis, puisque t'as gentillesse est démesuré et inexplicable. On ne se verra sûrement pas malheureusement, puisque m'a place ne serait qu'en enfer, vu le monstre que je suis devenu. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas te dire au revoir… mais tu sais… même en enfer je veillerais sur toi et tu seras toujours de mon cœur… je t'aime mon Kuro-chan…

J'entends un cri.

Je ne vois pas ce qu'il se passe. Mais je ne ressens rien non plus, que des mouvements… sûrement ceux de ce type, alors que je devrais avoir mal du coup qu'il devait me porter.

Ce fut le drame…

« _Tu n'as donc pas compris que j'avais encore besoin de toi ? Tu resteras un pion, rien qu'un pion. Alors que celui de cette sorcière, il me devait de l'éliminer_»

C…comment ? Mais de quoi parle-t-il ?

Je ne l'ai su que lorsque je sentis un poids s'écraser sur moi. J'ouvris mes yeux par la surprise… Néanmoins… je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'une chose pareille pouvait arriver !

Au début, je ne voulais pas y croire… dites moi qu'il ne s'agit que d'un cauchemar !!

Je ne vois que du sang… du sang partout sur moi… mais ce sang… n'aurait jamais dût… être le sien… !!

-Kuro… ; dis-je d'une petite voix tremblante en voyant qu'il s'agissait bien de lui.

Son corps avait été transpercé à ma place. Il a prit le coup à ma place… il m'a protégé… mais… pourquoi… je ne le méritais pas.

Je le sers contre moi, le suppliant de ne pas partir. Les larmes tombèrent à nouveau, a flot. Je l'appelle en criant.

-Idiot… il n'y a… que moi… qui puisse te tuer… ; murmura-t-il faiblement.

-Ne meurt pas !! Pourquoi…

Il ferma les yeux, une respiration légère… je cris son nom.

Je regarde son sang, figé. Son sang partout… je ne vois que son sang… il y a du sang partout, son sang… Je ne vois que ça… paniqué, il semble que je sombre dans la folie. Tout était de ma faute…

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas sentis sa présence, bon sang ?!! Quel idiot !! Tout ça c'est passé si rapidement… ! Si je n'étais pas aussi faible, jamais rien de cela ne serait arrivé ! S'il te plait Kurogane, ne meurt pas !!

Car si tu meurs… je mourais avec toi.

L'homme qui lui avait tiré le coup fatal s'effondra lui aussi transpercé. Je n'ai pas vu qui avait fait cela, puisque plu rien ne m'importait hormis Kurogane.

Dans ma tristesse infinie, lorsque j'ai compris qu'on essayait de retirer Kurogane de mes bras, je me mis à pleurer encore plus fort et je m'effondrais. Me laissant aussi porter.

Je mourais de chagrin.

A suivre ?

* * *

(L'auteur qui se cache lol) 

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez... rewiew?


	14. Chapter 14

Et voila enfin le dernier chapitre !

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez !!

J'ai réussi à le finir TToTT xD

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

J'ai trouvé quelque chose de plus précieux.

Chapitre 14 

Pov Kurogane.

J'ouvre doucement les yeux, aveuglé par la lumière du soleil qui éclaircit toute la pièce.

Alors que j'émerge doucement, je sens différentes douleurs me parcourir tout le corps, des douleurs assez désagréable.

C'est alors à ce moment là que je me suis souvenu de ce qui était arrivé. Puis la panique prit le dessus.

Quand était-ce ? Je ne peux pas dire combien de temps je suis resté dans ce lit.

Personne n'est dans ma chambre. Même pas Fye… ni Tomoyo-hime, ni un des gosses ou encore cette stupide boule de poils. Personne.

Sont-ils encore en vie ? Fye s'en est-il sortit ? Il y a intérêt…

J'essaye de me lever, mais il m'est impossible de le faire tellement mon corps est lourd, je peine à bouger. Je reste donc couché attendant que quelqu'un vienne… mais ma peur est tant présente. Cependant je suis obligé de rester pointé là. Je déteste me sentir faible, rah…

Puis avant tout, j'espère que ce stupide magicien a comprit la leçon ! Je ne veux pas que mon sacrifice n'ait servit à rien ! Il a vraiment intérêt d'être en vie ! Sinon…

Je tremble.

C'est aussi un peu de ma faute. J'aurais dû prendre plus soin de lui, l'obliger à me dire ce qui lui fait si mal… pour ainsi mieux le rassurer. Je pensais tellement qu'il avait compris… compris que je l'aime sincèrement.

Dorénavant, je voudrais tout savoir de lui, même ce passé qui l'a tant fait souffrir dont je lui avais dit que je m'en foutais, je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire ses mots. Je veux tant qu'il comprenne et qu'il ne me fuit plus…

Je l'appelle, je crie son nom.

Soudainement, je sens quelque chose qui s'agrippe sur la manche de mon Kimono pour la tirer.

-Tu es enfin réveillé Kurogane…

C'était sa voix, celle de Fye.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de sa présence dans la chambre.

Il n'est toujours pas dans mon champ de vision, que fout-il assit par terre, bon sang ?!

Fye se redresse délicatement et s'assoit sur un tabouret près de mon lit, à mon chevet.

Il a l'air d'être endormi, je vois bien à quel point il est fatigué, je le vois dans son regard. Depuis quand ne s'est-il pas reposé ? Il n'a pas dormi depuis que je…

-Salut… ; dis-je.

Silence.

Il ne me regarde même pas. Il sert ses poings contre ses genoux, comme s'il était en colère. J'entends ses sanglots…

Je hais l'entendre pleurer, je m'en sens responsable.

-C'est de ma faute, je suis… ; dit-il précipitamment d'une voix étouffée par les larmes avant que je ne l'interrompe.

-Je ne veux pas d'excuses, tu n'as pas à le faire, je n'en ai pas besoin.

Fye me regarde surpris.

Il n'a pas à le faire. A quoi ça servirait ? A avoir la conscience tranquille ? Il ne l'aura pas de toute façon.

Puis je ne veux pas d'excuses pour un choix que j'ai fait.

-Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas.

Fallait que je lui dise, je ne veux pas qu'il se sente coupable.

On l'a torturé… je peux comprendre sa réaction sur le moment… si seulement il pouvait croire plus à la vie.

J'espère qu'il sait maintenant que je veux le garder en vie cet abruti !

-Je ne me laisserais jamais mourir… surtout en sachant que tu es en danger.

Je ne suis pas comme toi, ma vie je la vis jour après jour, et je voudrais la passer avec toi. Tu ne veux pas ? On ne dirait pas…

Lorsque je me suis interposé entre l'attaque et toi, je savais très bien ce que je faisais. Moi, je ne peux pas te voir mourir, je ne peux pas te laisser faire une telle connerie.

Grâce à toi, j'ai compris ce que c'était la vraie force, le pourquoi de mon voyage. C'est de protéger ce qui nous est précieux, d'inestimable… tu m'es précieux.

Si seulement j'arrivais à te dire ses mots là… si seulement tu pouvais lire en moi…

-Je ne suis pas en danger… c'est toi qui…

Là, il me laisse perplexe.

Il ne compte pas terminer sa phrase et il ne le fera pas tant qu'il ne se sentira pas rassurer.

Comment pourrais-je le faire s'il ne me dit rien ? Je ne suis pas comme cette maudite sorcière, je ne peux pas le deviner !

- Je n'en vaux pas la peine… de ton amour… je ne le mérite pas… ; rajouta-t-il en murmurant dans ses sanglots.

La colère commence à venir à moi. Une grosse colère, qui au fond, j'essaye de contrôler avec beaucoup de difficulté.

C'est tout ce qu'il trouve à me dire ?!!

Si je pouvais, là, tout de suite, je lui aurais foutu mon poing dans sa gueule !!

Cette fois-ci… je promets qu'il va tout me dire… ou ça va mal barder !!

Il a comprit qu'il allait se faire crier dessus, il s'y était préparé.

-Et si tu m'expliquais ce qui se passe dans ta putain de tête ?! Pourquoi tu ne le mériterais pas ?! Et puis, pourquoi veux-tu tant mourir ?! T'en as rien à foutre de ce que peuvent penser les autres ou quoi ?! Marre à la fin !!

Voila, c'était sortit tout seul.

Mais là je suis bien décidé de ne pas le lâcher.

Je ne peux plus supporter. Je veux tout savoir de lui. C'est normal, non ? Toutes choses à son temps, par contre là c'est devenu grave.

Il ne sortira pas de cette pièce tant qu'il ne m'aura pas tout dit.

Il tremble comme une feuille, ne sachant plus où se mettre.

Cependant, s'il est là, s'il n'est pas parti pour se cacher pour ne pas me voir, c'est qu'il veut enfin m'affronter, non ? Va-t-il me le dire ?

-Toi aussi tu finiras par… me détester…

-Pardon ?

-Je ne pourrais pas le supporter… !!

Il se lève soudainement.

Ce qui m'oblige à me redresser aussi, pour ne pas le laisser s'échapper.

Sa chaise bascule contre le sol lorsque je saisis fortement son poignet.

J'avais dit que je ne le laisserais pas défiler. Même si je dois en souffrir, mes douleurs me font atrocement mal, mais je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Il ne me regarde toujours pas mais je peux sentir sa peur, il tremble toujours autant.

-Dis-moi… s'il te plait ; demandais-je inquiet.

Je ne pourrais pas le détester. Pourquoi le ferrais-je ? Pour quelque chose qu'il aurait fait dans le passé ? C'est ça ? Je lui déjà pourtant dis… que le passé c'était le passé…

Mais cela l'effraye… alors Fye… parles-en moi… libères-toi… lâches-toi.

-Je ne suis qu'un danger… pour vous tous… tu ne sais pas qui je suis… ; répond-t-il en reniflant entre chaque mot.

-Alors explique-moi…

Je sers son poignet, montrant que je ne le relâcherais pas. Il soupire.

Tu vas finir par te lancer ? Vas-y je t'écoute.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

…

C'est fait… il m'a enfin tout dit.

Je sais tout de lui, du moins… le plus important.

Je ne sais même pas comment me sentir, ni me comporter. Oui, je suis surpris, qui ne le serait pas à ma place ?

Il s'attendait à ce que je lui crie dessus, quand il m'a parler de sacrifice, de son frère disparu… de ses motivations. C'est là où il voulait en venir, quand il pensait que je le détesterais. Ou encore cette histoire de malédiction ? Et cet Ashura-ô… même en sachant certaine chose sur lui, je ne peux pas le sentir ce mec… Et puis, je ne lui laisserais jamais ma peau à cette enflure.

Non, je ne te déteste pas Fye. Ça serait injuste, non ?

Tu devrais savoir que je ne suis pas comme ça. Même si tu en aurais parlé à la princesse ou au gosse… eux aussi aurait sans doute pensé comme moi.

Je te regarde ne sachant quoi dire, tu trembles toujours autant et tu sembles encore vouloir t'éloigner. Tu essaies de me faire lâcher prise, je te maintiens.

Que dois-je dire ? Moi qui attendais tant qu'il se confesse à moi, je me sens ridicule.

-Fye, je…

-Je comprendrais que tu… me détestes… ; répéta-t-il encore toujours aussi larmoyant.

Je ne supporte vraiment plus de le voir ainsi pleurer, je déteste le voir dans cet état, tout cela à cause de ses foutus pouvoirs, de son terrible passé.

Je comprends mieux aussi sa colère lorsque je lui ai parlé de force.

Je vais peut-être me montrer égoïste, mais je suis plutôt content qu'il me révèle qui il est vraiment. De savoir enfin qui il est.

Surtout, je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je le déteste ! Je ne veux plus le voir souffrir ! Cependant, comment le lui montrer ? L'aider ? Est-ce que ma présence suffirait ?

Ça serait trop simple…

Je le tire par le poignet pour qu'il atterrisse contre moi. Je l'entoure de mes bras, il frémit encore plus qu'avant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! ; crie-t-il avec affolement. N'as-tu pas entendu tout ce que je viens de te dire ?!

-Mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas changé. Je te comprends, abruti.

Fye, hyper surpris, me fixe du regard. Ses larmes s'étaient arrêtées par la stupeur.

-Comment fais-tu… ? Je ne le mérite p…

-Tu le mérites comme tout le monde. Plus que quiconque… Alors arrêtes de dire des conneries…

Il patauge complètement, il ne veut pas me comprendre, pour lui tout ça lui semble invraisemblable.

Il a peur d'être seul, je peux le deviner. C'est peut-être une des plus grande peur qu'il a. Ce faire détester par ceux qu'il aime.

Je l'aime. Et ce n'est pas ça qui va cesser se grand sentiment que j'éprouve pour lui.

Je croise son regard pour lui prouver à quel point je suis sérieux dans mes dires. Lui montrer que je ne dis pas tout ça que pour qu'il se croit aimé, rassuré. Non, juste lui faire voir à quel point je suis sincère.

Il me regarde, ne sachant que dire et faire. Je me sens déjà un peu apaisé, il tremble moins.

-Je vais te poser une question… ; il m'observe tristement mais je me lance. Si je venais d'un monde affreux, où j'aurais souffert… et qu'à cause de lui, je sois obliger de tuer une certaine personne, toi, pour retrouver mon passé perdu, et que pour terminer, je tombais amoureux de cette personne. Je regretterais forcément d'avoir penser à lui faire du mal, pourtant je ne le ferais jamais… Au final, tu me détesterais ?

Sa réponse venait comme un bond, il me criait précipitamment :

-Non, je te pardonnerais tout !!

Je lui souris, ça le surprend. Il a comprit où je voulais en venir et son œil se remplit de nouveau de larmes.

Est-ce des larmes de joie ? Je l'espère… Cela voudrait dire qu'il accepterait enfin nos sentiments.

Il cherche encore à savoir si je ne mentais pas :

-Tu es vraiment sûr de toi ?

Il a vraiment du mal à y croire. Alors que c'est une des seules fois où j'ose lui dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur… est-ce ça qui le fait douter ?! Il n'a pas l'habitude ?! Oyee…

-Certain. Je t'aiderais à affronter tout ça, je te le promets.

Il sourit !! Enfin un sourire sincère, ça lui va tellement bien… je donnerais tout pour le voir toujours sourire ainsi. Il est bien plus mignon comme ça qu'en larmes…

Je sens ses bras entourer ma taille et sa tête se reposer contre mon torse. Je le sers contre moi… heureux.

Il ne cesse de me dire « merci » ou encore « j'ai beaucoup de chance » et finalement « Je t'aime ». Et ça me mets vraiment dans tous mes états… C'est… gênant…

Mais ce qui compte pour moi, c'est qu'il se sente beaucoup mieux. Je suis rassuré qu'il ne veuille plus s'éloigner de moi…

« Toc, toc. » Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et entre. Alors que Fye s'était endormi dans mes bras, je savais bien qu'il était exténué, je le garde tout contre moi.

C'était la princesse Tomoyo.

Elle s'approche du lit et nous regarde avec le sourire… c'est encore plus gênant, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle nous verrait un jour comme ça, fallait bien que ça arrive ! grrr ! J'essaye de garder tout mon calme, ça ne me ressemble pas.

En tout cas, elle va bien, c'est une bonne nouvelle.

-Je suis heureuse que ça se termine bien… ; finit-elle par dire en caressant la joue de Fye endormi. Et je le suis aussi de te voir en forme.

J'espère que ça s'est bien terminé… il m'en a déjà fait voir de toute les couleurs, il y a intérêt que le message soit bien entré dans le crâne cette fois-ci et qu'il ne recommence pas !

Puisqu'elle est là je profite d'avoir des nouvelles des autres.

-La bataille est-elle terminée ?

-Oui, depuis un moment déjà… ; dit-elle tristement. Il y a eu de nombreux blessé et de morts…

-Et les gosses ?

-Ils vont bien, Syaolan-kun a été blessé mais il n'a rien eu de grave.

Bien alors… Ce gosse a besoin d'entraînements ! Mais je suis soulagé que les gosses aillent bien.

Tomoyo finit par nous laisser et je me couche doucement sur le lit avec toujours mon magicien dans les bras… pour aller le rejoindre dans le sommeil…

°°°

Pov Normal

Une semaine plus tard, à l'extérieur du château.

-Mokona est prêt !; dit la petite boule de poils aux deux adolescents qui étaient en sa compagnie.

-Kurogane-san et Fye-san sont encore à l'intérieur… ; rajouta le jeune garçon brun en ce demandant quand ils allaient venir les rejoindre.

-Ils se sont attaché à se monde, s'en détacher doit leur être difficile éè… ; répondit la princesse Sakura.

- Oui. Mais ils ne veulent pas abandonner se voyage pour autant…

Eux aussi s'étaient attaché à se monde, comme tant d'autres. Mais ils avaient tout les deux une mission à accomplir, et Kurogane et Fye avaient insisté d'en faire parti pour les aider.

De une retrouver l'autre Syaolan.

De deux, trouver l'autre tordu qui ne cesse de foutre leur vie en l'air.

De trois, surtout pour le couple, affronter la peur du magicien.

Ils entendirent du bruit derrière eux. Kurogane semblait encore crier fort.

Le ninja, visiblement, gueulait sur Fye pour une situation gênante qui ne semblait pas l'être pour le magicien, il était juste agrippé à son bras. Cependant faut dire que… mettre son brun rouge pivoine lui faisait plaisir.

-Ils sont revenus !!; alerta Mokona en allant sur l'épaule du blond. Vous êtes prêt ?

Tomoyo-hime, sa sœur Amaterasu et les autres étaient eux aussi présent.

Kurogane les regarda, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il les voyait.

-Oui… ; finit-il par dire en ayant déjà le mal du pays.

Mokona déploie ses ailes par magie. Prêt à changer de monde.

Tomoyo leur disait au revoir des mains, en leur souriant, tout en rajoutant qu'elle les soutenait.

Fye regarde son ninja d'une mine inquiète.

-Tu es sûr que ça ira ? …

-Je ne le regretterais pas… et pis qui sait, peut-être qu'on reviendra… et si c'est le cas, on y reste, toi et moi… ; dit-il pour le rassurer tout en gardant espoir.

Le blond lui sourit et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

-J'y compte bien, Kuro-chan…

Kurogane encore rouge pivoine, les évitait tous du regard. Fye faisait-il vraiment exprès ?!

-T'étais vraiment obligé de faire ça devant tous le monde ?!!

Ils riaient tous hormis le principal concerné.

Kurogane regarde une dernière fois son monde… et les voila partit…

Ils allaient tout affronté, désormais, ensemble !

_Fye_

_Tu es ce qui m'est de plus précieux_

* * *

Fin.

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici !!

Je pourrais avoir vos commentaires ? arigato !

Une fic de finie une autre de commencé :)


End file.
